Ash Tree
by GenkaiFan
Summary: After losing the last remnant of his family in his fifth year, Harry decided enough was enough. That summer he left England behind to explore the country side of the emerald isle. Feeling the pull on his tattered magic and soul, Harry discovers a world long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Down in The Underground

1852

Summary: After losing the last remnant of his family in his fifth year, Harry decided enough was enough. That summer he left England behind to explore the country side of the emerald isle. Feeling the pull on his tattered magic and soul, Harry discovers a world long forgotten.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, _The Magical World of the Leprechauns,_or any works by Mercedes Lackey. They belong to their respective writers. We are just playing in their worlds. Please don't sue us.

p.s. If you do not recognize a character it is a good chance it is an OOC and I made him up.

Again, special thanks to Miriam1 for her excellent editing skills.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This is a crossover of HP and the mini-series: _The Magic World of the Leprechauns_ (a made for TV mini-series), plus some elements from _The SERRAted Edge _and _The Bedlam Bard_ series by Mercedes Lackey tossed in. This isn't a true triple crossover. I just like how Miss Lackey portrayed high elves and wanted to use hers, thus the shout out to her.

Definitions for some of the terms used in this chapter can be found at the bottom.

Lastly, this is the first story I've written without Frau. I was telling her this story while she was recovering from her first heart attack, just before she finally passed away from heart failure, as I was planning on writing it during NaNoWr for 2017. Frau liked to work on only one story at a time, so now it is time to bring it out.

So please bear with myself and Miriam1. – GF

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Down in the Underground

Chapter 1

A young, dusty teen-aged boy walked down a curved, dirt cart path; to call it a road was being magnanimous. In his opinion, it was a cart trail, plain and simple, in spite it being called a local road. He hadn't seen so much as a car, bicyclist or another walker like him since he turned onto this so-called road ten kilometers back. But now, it seemed the right path to take.

The teen was covered in dust and sweat from the walk and the noon day sun. Seeing ahead, he noted a group of tall oaks to one side of the path. It looked as good a place to stop for a bit of lunch and a rest as any. He knew he was still too far from the nearest town to stop for the day.

Sitting in the shade of the largest of the oaks, the teen sighed as he dug out his lunch of fresh baked bread, a small wheel of cheddar, and an apple which he had bought that morning at the hostel he had managed to get a bed in last night.

Although he did have enough money on him, he knew he had to stay under the radar until he was ready to be found. Hostels, for the most part, were clean and communal, and best of all, cheap. They also had the best information on travel destinations.

Anyone looking for him would not think to check them.

The tired teen took a deep breath as his gaze lazily roamed over the Irish countryside.

He was free.

Free from those who wanted to control his life.

Free from his relatives who wanted nothing to do with him.

Free.

All he had to do was physically leave Surrey, England behind him.

He had been traveling the Irish countryside for almost a week, feeling a pull that he couldn't understand. The moment he had stepped off the ferry at Wexford, his magic was telling him that he needed this adventure; he just couldn't understand why it had to be this way.

He had been staying in small bread and breakfasts or hostels for travelers as he wandered. The few times he couldn't, he stayed in the small wizard tent that he had managed to purchase before he left.

After he cleaned up the leftovers of his lunch, the teen settled back for a bit of a _kip_.* The summer sun was bright, the weather was warm, and the shade of an old oak offered respite as he settled against its bark. So what if he didn't make it to the next town? That was what the tent was for.

He was in no hurry to be someplace, anyways, and it wasn't a full moon.

Looking up into the leafy boughs, he smiled as he offered the last of his water to the tree's roots. "Thank you for letting me rest here," he whispered as sleep claimed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ancient spirit of the old oak known as an '_oakshee_' looked down at the strange young human that had decided to use his tree for a noon day repast with a huff.

The tree spirit could feel that the exhausted wizard's magic leaking through his poorly-trained shield, feeding his roots along with the last of his water.

'_Well, at least 'e was bein' polite_,' the ancient being mused. The leaked magic flowed into his root system for a most-needed nourishment. The problem the _oakshee_ noticed was that the lad's magic was tainted with pain and loss. He sighed as he shook his leafy head, feeling a bit sorry for the lad.

Suddenly, in the distance, the _oakshee's _attention was drawn to the shouts of "YEEEHHHAAAAAWWWW!"

Looking over in the nearby field, the large tree spirit saw three sheep racing across the meadow. Nothing unusual there. Young lambs were always kicking up their heels. What was strange was that there were small riders on their backs, urging the sheep to go faster.

'_Ahhhh looks like Mickey 'n his friends 're at it again_,' the spirit mused with a chuckle. '_They're just good laddies. Always up for a chat or a prank. Not like those snooty trooping fairies._'

The bleating of sheep and calls of yeehaws brought the spirit out of his musing.

"_Dia duit_*," called one of the small people leaning on the head of one of the sheep, looking curiously up at the oak spirit.

"Who's that?" came another voice from one of the other sheep pointing to the sleeping human.

"_Dia is Muire duit_," the _oakshee _called back. "Tis a wee troubled soul who decided to rest under my shade. Leave him be, boyos. He's not hurtin' anythin' 'nd is sharin' his troubled magic with me roots and givin' me a good feedin'."

The taller of the little folk jumped from the back of his sheep to the wooden fence rail not far from the oak and walked along the edge before hopping up unto the stone fence line. He had red hair, mostly hidden under a woolen cap, and he wore a green plaid coat and brown pants that ended at the knees.

"He looks young."

"That he does, Micky Muldoon, that he does. You leprechauns leave him be," the _oakshee_ warned, again.

"Magical, ya say?"

"That he is," came a woman's voice from above. "I have been expecting him for some time. His name's Harry James Potter and he's been called here for a reason."

Micky and his friends, as well as the oak tree, studied the black-clad newcomer hovering above them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An acorn fell on Harry's head and landed in his lap, waking the teen out of his rest.

Looking up, he peered into large amber eyes that blinked down at him. The tree had a face that smiled and spoke, giving a wave of its branches. "Kwe – eee."

Beside him, Harry could hear the tittering of laughter as he tried to sit up.

The teen blinked, giving the tree-like being a slight wave. "Uh? Hi?"

"Well, boyo, _dia duit._ And I dinn't think ta see the likes of ya before."

Harry leaned his head back further to look up at the bark-lined face. "Sorry. I'm Harry. Harry James. I hope you don't mind me resting here?"

The _oakshee _gave a smile as the leprechauns gave a knowing look which Harry missed.

"Oh, he doesn't mind, as long as people didn't abuse his hospitality or damage his tree," came a small male voice beside him.

Harry jumped and scooted away from the tiny being by his knee.

"Nyahhhh. It's fine. We _oakshees_ don't get much in the way of company," the tree spirit explained, moved a tree limb as if to give a shrug. "Ya look like ya travel far. So it's fine. Sit, and iffen ya was so inclined, tell your tale. The boyos and I don't mind."

Harry remembered his studies from his classes at Hogwarts. _ Oakshees_ were magical trees found mostly in Ireland. They were benign beings, unless you harm their trees. Beside him lounging on the grass were three small beings that could only be . . .

"You're leprechauns, aren't you? You aren't going to curse me are ya?" Harry asked, looking down at the red-haired being beside him.

"Are ya after our gold?" asked another one from Harry's other side.

Harry jumped back against the trunk of the tree. "Uh, no. Everyone knows it disappears after a couple of hours." He knew from experience, besides - what he wanted, you couldn't buy, anyways.

The four leprechauns smiled as they jumped up onto Harry's knees.

"Fair enough," the tall one with the woolen cap agreed. "I'm Micky Muldoon and these are my friends – Sean Divine, Jericho o'Grady and his younger brother, Barney. Welcome to our lands," he introduced, pointing each one out. They gave a doff of the hat salute back to Harry's nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Those that are very much into the history and mythology of fairies and leprechauns know that "_The Magical World of the Leprechauns_" was a made for television mini-series – pure fantasy. There are so many things wrong with that movie, I don't know where to begin to untangle it. However, barring that, I did enjoy a good version of _Romeo and Juliet_.

A note of interest: I couldn't tell where or which country of Ireland – North or Republic the movie was supposed to be set in. So forgive any reality slips.

However, as in any good crossover, there is a story that can be told if you are creative enough.

**Kip** – English slang for a nap

**Hostel **– They are cheap accommodations shared by travelers, especially when compared to staying in a hotel. When a guest books a stay in a hostel, he or she typically books a bed for the night, not a room. The guest's bed may be in a room with four other travelers, or in a room with up to twenty travelers. They tend to lend to more interaction, cost much less than a hotel, but do not provide the privacy or personal service found at a hotel.

In Ireland hostels can run about $15 to $35 U.S, per night.

_Oakshee_ – is a fairy tree. Ents from Lord of the Rings are a good example of an _oakshee_.

_Dia duit_ – Irish for hello, God to you

_Dia is Muire duit _– is the correct response for the above greeting which means: God and Mary to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Tree

A/N: I don't know if anyone noticed, but I had at one time named this story "Down in the Underground." I really didn't care for it, but at the time it was the best I could think of. I have, as you can see, renamed this "Ash Tree." So, if I forget to delete the former title, sorry for the mix up. As for the movie "The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns," you can find a copy on YouTube. It is a bit chopped up, but watchable or go to your local DVD Rental.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

Harry walked down an oak tree-shaded cart path just off the local road. The cool afternoon breeze felt wonderful against his dust covered skin. To the teenage wizard, there wasn't much of a different between the road and what he was now walking now, except this was a private lane with no one else living off of it.

The nap had been refreshing, but meeting the local magical creatures had been surreal. This had been the first time since his summer adventure that he had a run in with anything magical.

What made the afternoon walk more enjoyable was he had a pair of leprechauns on either shoulder. He hadn't realized how void of company his adventure was and how much he missed magic. Just having someone to talk to that was knowledgeable about magic made the day brighter. His curiosity piqued as they called out bits of local points of interest as Harry passed by them.

Off in the distance, Harry saw fairies in the nearby fields dusting the different plants like bees would do, as they flew by.

However, he didn't notice Mickey motioned to the others to keep him busy. So, Harry didn't see him flagging to one of the fairies and whispering something to him, nor did he see the fairy flying off.

Looking over at Mickey, Harry gave a confused look. "What?"

"Never you mind, Harry, m' lad," Mickey smirked as the others snickered. "Just one of those troopin' fairies. Worried that you might do some damage to their work. They never seem to have any fun."

"All they care about is taking care of nature," Sean piped in. "Always flitterin' around."

"Lightweights, the lot of them," Jericho added, as his younger brother nodded in agreement.

Harry gave the little folk a look of disbelieve as he continued down the path.

"Are you sure these friends of yours will let me stay?" Harry asked, after a moment of silence, changing the subject. If he learned anything in his Creature classes, it was that you didn't meddle in fairy business, nor do you lie to them. "I mean, it isn't that far to the village up ahead. I can get a room there. You sure I will be welcomed? I hate to be a burden."

Originally, Harry had hoped to make it to the small village just a few miles down the local road and ask for a room at their pub, but his new friends would not hear of it.

"Nyah," Mickey scoffed. "Jack's a great guy. . ."

". . . for a human," Sean piped in, as they all nodded in agreement.

"That's right. Jack's a decent human," Jericho added, with a nod. "He 'n Kathleen know all about us solitary fairies 'n the like."

"It's her brothers you need to watch out for," commented Barney, the youngest of the quartet. "They like to think they 're so tough, but we fool them all the time."

The quartet laughed, as they started to regale Harry with some of their pranks on the Fitzpatrick brothers. The teen recalled more of solitary folk lore from his studies – for one thing, they loved pranks. Many were dangerous to humans. One thing for certain, he made a silent promise never to introduce the twins to them. The world might not survive.

They kept Harry entertained until he came around a small curve in the lane and saw a split rail fence. Beyond that was a one story, thatched bungalow as typically highlighted in magazines and romance books as a '_wee humble cottage_.'

Mickey jumped off of Harry's shoulder, calling out as he landed on the fence, "DA! MA! Jack! We have company!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack Woods, once a successful business executive from New York City, now a man of leisure, ran out of the cottage. He was tall man, in his late 30s when he immigrated to Ireland after losing his job. Well, to be fair, he had been sent to Ireland to do a business deal that never got past the idea stage. And when he refused to return when his bosses demanded him to, he was fired.

However, Jack had fallen in love with the Irish countryside and to a beautiful belle of the county – Kathleen Fitzpatrick. Then in a strange twist of fate, his life took a turn of the bizarre when he had saved the life of the leader of the solitary fairies known as the leprechauns, Seamus Muldoon, from drowning.

Then later, he and Kathleen helped stop a war between the Trooping fairies and the Leprechauns. In saving Mother Nature, both he and Kathleen were allowed to keep their knowledge of magic, of nature, and the valley's magical creatures – good and bad.

Later, because of their help in saving the lives of Mickey and his new bride Jessica, princess of the Trooping fairies, Jack and the Fitzpatrick brothers were gifted with crude oil found on the Fitzpatrick family farm.

Since he had a business degree and had worked in the corporate sector, plus married to Kathleen, Jack had been hired to run the business end of the oil production on the farm.

That was what he was doing as he enjoyed a cup of coffee, as he read through yet another business offer and reports. Thankfully, Kathleen's brothers were smart enough to run everything past Jack before they signed anything, or they could've lost everything, including they family's farm.

"DA! MA! Jack!" came a small voice, shouting outside.

Standing, Jack could see a strange teen standing just outside of the picket fence with three tiny figures on his shoulder and one on the fence. Now what?

'_You never knew with Mickey and his crew,_' he mused, shaking his head.

"Well, who do we have here?" Jack asked causally as he walked over to the fence. He was well used to magic and the strange goings on in their small valley community that a strange teenager showing up at his door seemed very tame.

"Hello, sir," Harry spoke, giving a slight bow. "I'm just doing a bit of summer hiking to get my head on straight after the year I had at my boarding school, when I ran into this lot."

"I see. I take it you are magical, given that you have a few passengers?" Jack asked, amused, pointing out the leprechauns.

Harry blushed. He could tell that Jack was a muggle, but since he knew about magic. . .

On the fence beside him, two figures popped in before Harry could answer. "Ya called? Mickey, m' lad?" one of them called.

"Seamus. Mary," Jack acknowledged. "Seems your boys brought home another stray."

Making a rude sound as Seamus studied the human teen, and in a strong Irish brogue, he said. "He did more than that, Jack. This boy's an English wizard, iff'n I miss my guess. Which is strange, they don't normally venture out of their areas in England. What's he doin' here?" He looked back up at Jack.

The others, except for Sean, landed on the fence beside Mickey as Harry cleared his throat. Sean leaned against Harry's ear with his arms folded in front of him.

The teen knew that he had to tread carefully. Magical creatures like the Fae hated being lied to; however, he didn't really want to give his full name. He didn't want to be found too soon and wasn't sure if the Ministry could track him here in Ireland. No, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Hi. I'm Harry James." He went with his first and middle name, knowing that James was a common last name as well. "As I said, I needed to clear my head after the year I had at Hogwarts."

Well, there was no need to hide the fact he was magical, since everyone was in the know. "I'd lost the last connection to my parents last month, and no one seems inclined to help me deal with it. So, I left, and here I am." He gave a half-hearted shrug, meaning he really didn't want to talk just yet, but he had to tell them something.

"And your parents?" asked Jack, studying him with a frown.

"They died, killed when I was only 15 months old. Look. I just wanted to get away for a while. I don't want any trouble," Harry told them, running a nervous hand through his already messy hair. "I'd hoped to get to the pub in town before night fall, but Mickey said I could stay here for the night. I won't be a bother. I have a tent, in case of emergency. If you don't have room. I don't mind."

Jack rubbed his chin in thought, then looked down at Mickey and Seamus sitting on the rail in front of Harry. Then he noted that there were several fairies heading this way. They didn't leave their castle unless there was trouble.

"Well, I don't have a guest room any longer. We've turned it into a nursery for the baby," Jack mused. Seeing Mickey looking over his shoulder at the approaching fairies and the concerned look on the other leprechaun's faces, he knew something was going on. They seemed not to want to talk about it in front of the boy.

Making a decision, he ordered. "Sean, why don't you and the others take Harry here down by the river and find a spot for him to set up camp. Mickey, you stay put. Jessica's looking for you, and I was told to hang on to you if I see you."

Mickey cringed. His young wife had a temper and a stubborn streak that was human-sized wide.

"What did you do this time?" accused his mother, Mary, speaking for the first time, glaring at her only son.

Mickey muttered something that no one caught.

"Will do, Jack," the others agreed as they hopped back up onto Harry's shoulder, wanting to be out of the line of fire.

"Will do. I know the prefect spot. It's that way." Sean glanced over at the others. They quickly hurried Harry to the back of the cottage and down to the river that ran not far behind the cottage.

"Well, Harry, m' lad, it's not far," Sean commented, once they were out of sight of Jack. "The _Oakshees_ won't mind iff'n you don't damage their trees or start a fire. They like _'shootin' the leaves_' as it were with anyone willin' to sit a spell. They'll protect you from the more unsavory sort within the valley."

"Sounds like fun," was all Harry said. He was certain they were hustling him away for a reason; but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

As he walked towards the river and that perfect spot, he couldn't help wonder, now what? The pull and urgency that had led him here was being replaced with a sense of home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: A quick note here: I am playing in copyrighted worlds. The movie was an American-made for TV mini-series. It played foot-loose and a quick nod to the Celtic myths. So of course, I had to deal with what was portrayed no matter how badly their research into the Irish myths was.

Come on! Whoopi Goldberg played the Grand Banshee. She's nothing like a true Banshee. Banshees were harbingers of death in true Irish myths and not was played in this movie.

So, I won't apologize if you wanted a more realistic story.

Until next time. – GF


	3. Chapter 3

Ash

A/N: The fairy chamberlain was never given a name in the movie and I was very reluctant to give him one.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. As always, reviews are welcome, flames are not. Special thanks to Miriam1 for her editing skills.

Chapter 3

Once Harry and his shoulder companions disappeared around the cottage and headed for the river, the tall man originally from Arizona turned to the leprechauns.

"Your Majesties. Jessica." Jack gave a nod to the three flying fairies landing on the fence line beside Micky and his parents, while their guards hovered over them, before asking, "Alright Mickey, what's going on?"

"Yes, Micky Muldoon, why did you summon us from our castle? Who was that human you were with?" asked King Boric, the tall male fairy dressed in silver and white. Beside him, his wife Queen Morag gave a curt nod in agreement.

The pretty, little blonde, Jessica, standing beside her mother, gave Mickey, her husband, a quick snub as he slid up to stand with her.

Mickey sighed as he pulled a protesting Jessica into his arms. She didn't seem too pleased with him at the moment. He knew he would have to make it up to her later. Right now, he needed to pass on the Grand Banshee's decrees.

Making sure that Harry was out of hearing, the young leprechaun started to explain how he met the wizard, finishing with, ". . . and then The Grand Banshee decreed we give that wizard all the help we can give him. All of us magical folk, solitary and trooping. She explained that he has suffered and suffered badly at the hands of the adult wizards in his life since the death of his parents. His magic's very badly damaged, as well as his soul."

"Is he dangerous?" Jack asked with concern, worried about Kathleen and the baby that was on the way.

"Only to himself," Mickey assured. "That was why he's here. His magic pulled him here and he doesn't even know why. And the Grand Banshee didn't say much, but she knows that his magic led him here for a reason. She has decreed that we are to be there for him. It's a good thing that you are letting him camp in the woods, I reckon. The magic in the trees are good for healing troubled souls."

Seamus rubbed his chin in thought as he glanced over at Boric, who had his head bowed in thought and leaned against his staff. Mary and Queen Morag gave each other a glance and a shrug. Jessica had stopped struggling and leaned her head against Mickey's shoulder in thought.

"I see," Jack commented, as he looked out across the tree and stone lined meadow beyond the fence. "She say anything else?"

Ignoring Jack for the moment, Micky turned to his father, the leader of all the leprechauns. "Da, do you remember that large bang up over there with the Sassenach* wizards, several years ago? The one with a Dark Lord?" he asked, with his arms still around his still upset wife. "Harry's the one that was supposed to have gotten rid of him, according to the Grand Banshee. She didn't mention much about it. There wasn't time."

"Somewhat," the elder leprechaun said, still rubbing his chin. "It was all the talk for miles, around about fifteen years ago."

"I remember hearing about it," King Boric said, giving his wife a nod. "Remember, dear? The rumors telling how a human babe in arms killed him?" Queen Morag gave a slight nod.

"I remember," Mary spoke up. "They were saying something about the Boy Who Lived, or some such nonsense." She gave a contemptuous snort as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what about it, Micky?" Seamus asked.

"Harry's the one. He's their so-called Boy Who Lived. The Grand Banshee said that Harry was the babe when a misplaced spell and a bit of his mother's magic did the deed," Mickey said, glancing down at Jessica, still in his arms. "Mother magic can be very powerful. She did something, but everyone hailed Harry as the hero, not his mother."

"How sad," Jessica spoke up. "So, he's down by the river, then?"

"Yeah. We found him resting under the _Oakshee,_ down where the path meets the road, taking a kip," Mickey explained. "Seanney 'nd the others 're showin' a good place to set up his tent. It should keep 'em busy 'nd out of trouble while we come up with a plan."

Jessica scowled at the mention of her husband's friends.

"I thought his last name was Potter?" asked Jack.

"It is. James is his middle," Mickey confirmed. "He was smart to not give his full name, and yet, didn't lie about it."

"Jack, you have to remember that we are dealing with magic, here," King Boric interjected. "To give your full name to us magicals is to give us power over you. This Harry gave us a part of his name freely and without malice or trickery. We're asked to help him heal by magic, so we respect his privacy and use the name he have given us. For now."

The other fairies nodded.

"Well, Jack, we do have a plan of sorts," Seamus spoke up, still rubbing his chin in thought. "We let him stay here, as the Grand Banshee decrees. We go about our business and help Harry as we go. You and Kathleen will be bearing the brunt of it, as you are humans and he is staying on your land. However, we fairies will take over his training."

"A grand plan," King Boric agreed. "But how do we keep him busy?"

"Simple," Jack gave a knowing smile. "I do need some human help around the cottage, with Kathleen pregnant. Her brothers are too busy with their farm and the oil rig to be much help." Giving a snort as he straightened. "The teens around the area seem to be a bit spooked about this place. I wonder why?" He gave the fairies a glare.

Seamus rolled his eyes as Mary elbowed him. "Why indeed," she snarked, folding her arms across her chest. "Puttin' him ta work will get more work done around here."

"A fair idea," Seamus piped in, rubbing his bruised side.

King Boric smiled. "Capital idea. Hmm, I'll set our chamberlain onto the task for teaching. I'm sure he'll have an idea or two. However, I would like to meet this human boy, first."

"So would I," Queen Morag agreed with the plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sean pointed out the perfect spot for Harry to set up his tent. It was in a ring of oak trees not far from the river and the cottage. The intertwining of thick old oak limbs offered cool shade from the noon day sun as well as protection from the weather.

The trio of leprechauns on Harry's shoulder looked up into the boughs as Sean called out. "_Oakshees, oakshees_, we've brought you a visitor."

Harry watched as tall oak humanoids separated from the oaks and took a step backwards. "Uh, hi?" he greeted with a nervous wave.

"_Dia duit,"_ called the nearest _oakshee. _

"_Dia is Muire duit," _Sean responded. "This 'ere 's Harry, fresh from England. He's a good lad far sure, but 'e needs a place ta set up his tent. Mind iffen he use this spot?"

The _oakshee _rubbed his chin, peering down at Harry, who stood silent under the scrutiny.

"He won't harm our trees?"

Sean scoffed and shook his head. "He may be English, but 'e's a good lad and a wizard to boot. Aren't you Harry, m'lad?"

Harry nodded, and gave a slight bow. "I hope I won't be too much trouble. I really like it here." And surprisingly, he did.

"Well." The_ Oakshee_ pondered for a moment. "We do get a bit lonely out here. No fire? No harmin' our trees?"

Harry nodded. "No sir. The only fire would be inside my tent for when I'm cooking. Uhhh? Is there anything or anyone I should be worried about? The full moon was last week."

The Oakshee shook its head. "No were-folk in these parts. About the only ones you should be worried about are the _pookas_ and the _dunlangs, _but they keep more to the grassy areas. Rock trolls and sprites are harmless, far the most parts, as you 're under Jack's protection."

"Uh, Jack isn't magical, is he?"

"Not a drop of magic in his human, American soul," Jericho answered, hopping off of Harry's shoulder and onto the ground. His brother followed, but Sean stayed on the teen's shoulder.

"Then how?"

"He helped us settle a bit of a misunderstanding awhile back," Sean explained as he held onto Harry's ear. "He was allowed to keep his memories. He 'nd the fair Kathleen. She used to swim in the pond over the way, 'til she found out that we used to spy on her."

The leprechauns as well as the _Oakshees_ sighed at the loss of seeing a very naked and wet Kathleen, the belle of the county.

Confused, Harry just shrugged as he pulled out a small cloth package. "Then, if you don't mind?" He looked once more at the tree spirits. "I can set up my tent here?"

"It'll be fine, m' lad," the tree spirit told him. "We tree spirits get a bit lonely at times. It'll be nice to have someone shootin' the leaves with us."

Harry sat the tent packet down on the ground and centered it within the tree roots.

He pulled out his wand to give the tent a tap. Thankfully, he wasn't doing true magic that could have the Ministry, or worse, Dumbledore, on his heels for doing under-age magic. All his wand was going to do was activating the already existing magic on the tent.

"Harry me lad, what are ye doin'?" asked Jericho, stopping him.

"I need to open my tent."

"Why 're you usin' a stick?" asked Barney.

"Harry, ye don't need a wand," Sean said, still on Harry's shoulder. "Ya know all ya need to do was push a bit of your magic into it."

"But…" Harry looked over at Sean, confused.

"You know how your magic feels as it travels to your wand, right?"

Harry nodded. He did know.

"Place your hand on the tent and push a bit of your magic onto it."

Harry did. It was hard at first, he was so used to using a wand; however, the tent suddenly sprang to life as his magic left his hand.

Once the tent was up and secured, Harry and his new friends entered the tent. Well, the leprechauns did, the tree spirit just stuck his head in.

As Harry began to check out his tent to make sure everything was still fine, behind him he could hear sounds of awe and wonder from the magical creatures that had befriended him.

As he watched as the tiny beings and one tree spirit take in the wizard space of his tent, Harry could feel the pull that had been guiding him ease off. Maybe this was where he was supposed to be. One thing for sure was no one in the Wizarding World would look for him here or even believe where he was.

It felt great, like finally being home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please note, this was a American made for TV mini series with British actors. It really played fast and loose with Celtic myths. So just sit back and take everything for it is – a good romp in fantasy.

Until next time. – GF

Sassenach – an Irish insult or derogatory word for the British.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not!

This chapter contains an Irish toast I found on an Irish site that listed the author as unknown. I was unable to track down any history behind this poem/toast. Anyone know it?

Again, special thanks for Miriam1 for her support and editing skills.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4

Harry hummed softly as he picked up the chopped peat chunks that he had broken up. He had picked up the habit of humming to himself listening to Kathleen and Mary working around the cottage. He sort of liked it, as he couldn't do that around his relatives. They would've punished him for it, or thought he liked what he was doing.

The afternoon sun was bright and the sky was clear. The afternoon breeze cooled the sweat off his face as he walked back into the cottage to fill the wood box. Most of the heating and cooking system was fueled by peat, not coal, gas, or wood.

Peat bogs were wet, spongy ground of decomposing vegetation. The soil is unfit for any type of cultivation but was so full of burnable material that it was used as the only source of fuel in many areas of Ireland.

It was a filthy and smelly process to cut, stack, and dry, but someone had to do it. Harry could think of several worse chores he had to perform over the years, including cutting up potion ingredients for Snape. He so did not want to think about it.

Much to Harry's surprise, peat had an interesting smell to it when it burned. Of course, Jack was an American, used to central heat, and found it to be loathsome. That was why he had palmed the job off onto the teen, much to Harry's bemusement and to Kathleen's entertainment.

Besides that, summer life at the wee Irish cottage had been good for him. Harry found a peace and comfort he hadn't found in the Wizarding World, even if he had been at the cottage for about a week. As the days went by, he found himself not missing his friends or Hogwarts.

Jack had been a wonderful host. His wife Kathleen was a little skeptical at first about Harry staying with them, but she couldn't deny they could use the help. Her brothers were too busy with the farm at the moment, so having an extra pair of hands were a God send, in her opinion.

Harry could not understand why his magic pulled for him to travel here and then suddenly stopped. Maybe because of the magic within the valley? Maybe it was the fact that the valley was home to so many rare, magical creatures? However, in the back of his mind, his magic was purring with contentment. It had never reacted so positively before, not even when he was at Hogwarts.

According to his studies in Magical Creatures, there were several creatures here that no longer lived in England, due to either dying out or hunted to extinction. Harry had been fascinated and wondered if Hagrid knew about this valley. He hoped not. For some reason, he wanted to keep this valley and this adventure his secret.

Being in such a magical valley, Harry didn't have to worry too much about using his magic. With the help from the leprechauns and the other solitary fairies, Harry now could do wandless magic.

"Wands 're tool, mere toys ta teach young'uns about their magic," Seamus inform Harry. "You have no need fer it here, m'lad."

Besides magical lessons, Harry had history and political lessons from The Chamberlain of the Trooping Fairies. Harry had to address him as Sir or Lord Chamberlain, as he never did get the fairy's true name, not that it mattered. The stately fairy made the lessons interesting with his dry wit and unique take on life.

And since Harry was learning wandless magic, he didn't have to be too concerned about being found by anyone from the Wizarding World, either. He never felt so free in his life.

Looking up into the clear afternoon sky, he realized that he really didn't want to return to Hogwarts in the fall. He liked it here. He had made friends with many of the solitary fairies that made their home here.

With a bucket full of peat chips, he returned to the side of the cottage and the pile of already chopped fallen wood, he couldn't help but smile. The wood had to be wind-felled or the _oakshee_ would be up in arms about damaging their trees.

He tried to remember everything his dorm mate, Seamus Finnigan had told him about Ireland and the '_wee folk_.' Harry regretted he left most of his school books in his trunk. Knowing that Hermione would be so proud of him, Harry wished he could research every creature he had met so far.

"Harry?" Kathleen called to him. "Come inside. Lunch's ready. Wash up first, please."

"Coming, Kathleen," Harry called back. Yes, he liked it here and hoped he didn't have to leave any time soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, everyone found out that his birthday was today.

Kathleen and Mary decided to have a birthday party for the teen that evening. It was to be held outside, so that all of the magical denizens of the valley could attend.

He had been chased out of the cottage all day. It was the job of Mickey and his crew, along with Jessica and a few of her friends, to keep Harry entertained and out of the way.

A romp in the sheep fields and playing hide and seek with the _oakshees_ proved to be quite the distraction. Several of the lesser creatures joined in, adding their brand of mischief to the fun, as many of the trooping fairies added to fun by dropping acorns and other items on everyone they could.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry walked into the magical circle of the standing stones at the heart of the valley, late that afternoon. The sun starting to touch the tree line in the distance.

He was in awe of the ancient magic surrounding him. It beat anything the Weasleys had given him, or even what the Dursleys had given Dudley. It was magic in the purest sense of the word. The party would be in full swing once the sun had set fully.

Off to the side was a huge buffet table, sized for both human and fairy. On the other side of the dance floor was a motley band playing traditional Celtic instruments, and the music rivaled the Weird Sisters at the Yule Ball.

In the middle of the stone circle, many were already dancing.

Harry sit beside Jack and Kathleen under an ancient ash tree. They were the only humans present. He was dressed in a new polo shirt and jeans, a birthday gift from the couple.

Kathleen and her brothers had shared a large dinner in Harry's honor earlier, before the older boys headed off to do whatever it was they wanted to do. The Fitzpatricks brothers were still a bit leery of the magical folk, but they did take to Harry, even if he was English.

However, the brothers presented Harry with several 'manly' gifts before they left. A shiny silver Celtic knot medallion on a leather strap went well with a green fisherman's rib knit sweater. But Harry could tell that the pride of the lot was the stylized knife, with Ogham runes spelling Harry's name on the handle. Such work and care touched him deeply.

The trooping fairies and the solitary folk fluttered around the meadow outside the cottage as the sun set. _ Pookas_ and _oakshees_ along with brownies, sprites and butter sprites attended.

And the cake! It rivaled any wedding cake he had ever seen in any of his aunt's magazines. It even rivaled the cake Mrs. Weasley made him last year. The cake was several tiers high with butter-cream roses and life-like sugar fairies. Sixteen candles dotted the tiers burning merrily without melting down. Several of the trooping fairies floated over the cake holding tiny fairy lights that twinkled in the growing darkness. No one really noticed or cared that the leprechauns and several of the fairies and sprites were stealing bits of butter-cream from the cake. Even the visiting butter sprites got into the act.

Soon, it didn't matter as everyone called for Harry to blow out his candles and to cut the cake.

Beside Harry, a pile of presents grew as everyone came over to congratulate him on his birthday. Many had butter cream smeared across their faces and clothes.

Harry shyly thanked them, in between bites of his piece of cake.

Then Mickey and his friends came over with a large, by their standards, but in fact small tankard and offered it to him.

"Now that you're a man Harry, m' lad," Mickey announced, slightly tipsy. "You need a man's drink. Here ye be."

"Now Mickey. . .," Jack warned, played the protective father.

Harry took the tankard that was more like a shot glass in his hand and held it up as Mickey, who had ignored Jack, held up his own tankard up started to speak, slurring his words a bit: "_I wish you health, I wish you well, and happiness galore. . ._"

Around Harry, many of the leprechauns and fairies held up their glass shouting their agreement as Mickey went on: "… _I wish you luck for you and friends; what could I wish you more?..._"

Harry's grew wide as he realized that he was being given a magical blessing by the fairies. He started a bit as Jack placed a hand on the teen's shoulder in support.

". . . _May your joys be as deep as the oceans, your troubles as light as its foam. And may you find, sweet peace of mind, where ever you may roam._"

As Mickey raised his glass in toast, a bluish flash of magic sparked between him and the teen. Suddenly, Harry felt blessed to being here with these magical beings.

Across the clearing, shouts of cheers and 'Happy Birthdays' erupted as glasses were raised. Magic flared, sending sparks of lights up from the dancing floor into the darken sky.

Harry blushed ducking his head in embarrassment.

Jack, bemused by the magic that had flashed during the toast, gave the teen a slight nudge. "Drink up, Harry. As Mickey said, you're only sixteen once. So, the rules can be relaxed for the evening."

Everyone laughed as Harry choked and sputtered after he had downed the small shot in one swallow.

It was almost as strong as fire whiskey, but it was still stronger than butter beer.

Of course, there were not that many there that were Harry's size, for dancing. Kathleen was too pregnant to be that graceful on the dance floor, but she did give Harry one slow dance.

When the Grand Banshee appeared, she magically grew to Harry's size, and also gave the teen a turn on the dance floor.

Over by the punch table, the two leaders of the solitary fairies were toasting the night away.

"It's too bad that Harry doesn't have a girl his age here," Seamus commented as he raised his tankard once more in a toast as the tall pair finished their dance. Harry bowed to the black feather-clad lady, before leading her off the dance floor, before they separated.

"Give him time," King Boric added, also raising his fluted glass. "He's a bit young for a human, to be thinking of such things."

"Oh, he'll find someone soon," the Grand Banshee interjected, as she came over to the pair, now back to her usual size. She glanced over at Harry, who was leaning against the ash tree laughing at something Mickey was telling him. "Just wait. All things will come full circle soon."

Seamus and Boric gave each other a look with a single raised eyebrow before they raised their glasses for one more toast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Harry woke with a slight headache from the party, wishing he had a headache potion. A glass of water and a small vial was waiting for him on the table when he left his bedchamber.

With them was a note: _"Harry, I am sure you will need this. – GB_

Harry groaned as he downed the potion and drained the glass of water first before setting about making tea.

His memories of the party were vague, but he did remember one thing – he had fun. It was the best party he ever had and no one cared he was "The Freckin' Boy Who Lived."

As the potion and water did their own brand of magic, the teen began getting ready for the day.

Stepping out of his tent with his tea cup in hand, Harry took a deep breath of the late morning air. Three cups of tea had helped the hangover potion, and his headache and queasy stomach was a thing of the past.

"Well, look who finally woke up," came the voice of an _oakshee_ who stood next to his tent.

Looking up, Harry gave a toast with his cup. "Top o' Morning ta ya, sir. And how fares your tree this fine morning?" If there was one thing he had learned, it was asking about the health of the trees was the way to the _oakshee_'s heart.

"Very well, thank ye lad," came the proud answer from above.

Harry frowned as his magic suddenly flared once more, after being silent for so long. He drained the last dregs of his tea and setting the cup down on the small table by his tent.

The pull was back. At least now he could recognize the pull for what it was, thanks to The Chamberlain's lessons. His magic wanted him to do something and it was pulling him back to where the party was last night. He remembered Mickey's toast and the flare of magic. Was that part of what was going on?

The _oakshees_ moved to the edge of their grove as they watched Harry left. They exchanged worried looks.

Looks like the Grand Banshee was right again. Maybe things are coming full circle, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I am glad everyone is liking this story, so far. As I have said, this is a made for TV mini-series. So of course, they will get a few things wrong. Yes, I love the actors and actresses that are in this. It is very different.

Until next time. – GF


	5. Chapter 5

Down

1871

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. You will see more M. Lackey's references to her type of high elf. As stated before, I don't own nor do I plan to use any of her characters. If you see a character that you don't know, it is probably one of my creations.

Remember: Reviews are welcomed, Flames are not. See my profile for my rant on proper reviews, if you wish to drop me a line.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5

Harry stood in the middle of the stone circle where his party and the dancing happened the night before.

In the day light, the stone circle didn't seem like much, just Irish standing stones laid in random patterns, surrounding a stone floor. Grass and weeds peeked through the cracks along the edge of the standing stones. Remnants of the party dotted the landscape.

The ash tree that he sat beside during the party protected the stone circle, hiding it from the bright afternoon sun. The tree stood tall, despite its twisted and deformed trunk. A long curvy scar wove its way from the ground to the first bough, high up into the greenery. Within its leaves, the faint fairy lights still twinkled in the early afternoon sun.

Something about that tree told Harry that it was sentient just like the Whomping Willow, but this tree appeared to be sleeping. Despite its ugliness, there was a weird beauty within its boughs.

The teen frowned as he ran a hand over the tree's scar. Pain and betrayal rose up under his hand. There was no doubt that the tree was magical in his mind. It seemed to be waiting for something. What, he couldn't say, and his magic wasn't responding to his silent inquiries. In fact, it seemed to be pushing into the tree's bark.

Suddenly, a bright glow started to emit from the cracks in the stone floor. He grew alarmed as his magic was being absorbed, making him unable to pull his hand away from the tree.

As the magical light grew brighter, a glowing tendril started weaving its way towards the old ash tree.

Suddenly, the tree freed him, as if it didn't need any more of his magic.

His eyes could track his freed magic as it threaded its way to the tree, and slowly sank into the trunk as the tree gave a shudder. Shafts of lights erupted from inside the bark, engulfing the tree, forcing Harry to cover his eyes against the luminosity.

There was a sound of breaking wood as the long, black scar started to pull apart.

He didn't even notice the large crow overhead turning into the Grand Banshee until she spoke as she hovered in the air.

"Once, a long time ago, the High Fae walked these lands, traveling through gates of wonder and magic. Today you will witness their return," she informed him as she came to stand next to him.

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, but his main focus was on the opening in the tree.

"What's happening?"

"Long ago, this valley was the high seat of the Elfhame Sun Valley. It wasn't a large freehold or a very prosperous one, but we liked it," she continued the tale as the light lit up the afternoon skies, calling every magical creature to the stone circle. "It was a sad day when the high elves returned to Underhill, leaving us solitary folk behind. Lucky for us, Underhill magic would, from time to time, leak out between the stones. We needed that magic to survive and why so many of us live in this valley."

The gap within the tree was widening, allowing a shadowy figure to be seen. Harry gasped as he ran towards it as it slowly lurched forward to spill out unto the stone ground.

In his haste, Harry didn't realize that the figure was female or dressed in a ninth century green and gold _'coteharde._'

It was after he carefully moved her to the grassy hillside where he had sat during his birthday party the night before that she was female.

She was beautiful, with her fiery red hair braided into a single braid. Wisps of red ringlets framed her ethereal face with its high cheeks and pointed chin. Her dress was a pale green with golden threads weaved through the silken fabric.

It was then that Harry noticed her long, pointed ears.

Harry looked up at the Grand Banshee as he moved to rest her head in his lap, checking her breathing and pulse.

"She's merely '_Dreaming_'," the black-clad fairy stated, and at Harry's confused look, went on to explain. "_Dreaming_ is when a high elf falls into a depressed, drugged-like state, when they have nothing to live for, or if their magic has been seriously depleted. She's the last of her kind, left behind long ago. There had been fighting in this valley, centuries ago. She had fallen in love with a human warrior of great strength and prowess. However, with all things human and Fae, it was a love doomed from the start."

Harry sighed as he moved a coppery ringlet away from her face. "She was betrayed right?"

"Just so," came Seamus' voice as he walked up to Harry.

"The humans made war in this valley, over land and live-stock," came Boric's voice as he took up the tale. "Young Lithôniel was foolish in her choice of a champion. It was hoped that he would bring peace back to the valley."

The Grand Banshee took up the tale once more. "When the battle was going wrong, she fled to her parents, who had been gathering their forces, not to fight but to retreat. Most of their court had already fled through the portal here." She nodded to the stone circle. "Many of the warrior class stayed behind to defend the retreat. Young Lithôniel refused to leave without her lover."

"Sad business, that," Seamus said as he climbed up on Harry's shoulder. "He betrayed her. He only wanted her power to defeat the enemy and elevate himself to royalty. He cared nothing about peace. They argued. . . here in the stone circle. As the last of the high elves retreated, she implored him to come with her."

"He turned on her and stabbed her with his iron blade," Mary took up the tale as she sat beside her husband. "It was a slight wound, as she was able to deflect it, but it was enough. Cold iron is deadly to us from Underhill." She looked sadly at the sleeping Fae. "I remember her running through this valley, laughing and carrying on so." Mary's face took on a look of hatred. "Than that gobshite* broke her heart when he betrayed her."

"Thankfully, a stray arrow finished off that poor excuse of a human. Don't even remember his name," Boric commented, rubbing his chin as he hovered on the opposite side of the sleeping elf. "As the last of the portal was closing, she was left behind. The land around the circle was littered with the dying Fae and human alike. Mother Nature cried for a very long time, when the High Elves left."

"It took months to clean up the mess," Queen Morag said with disgust as she too remembered that awful day.

"As her wound was caused by cold iron, she fell into _Dreaming_ from the iron poisoning," Mary gave a sigh. "I miss her laughter the most."

"Nature entombed her within the ash tree beside this circle. We have kept watch over her, guarded and protected her," The Grand Banshee finished the tale.

"Her sleeping magic and the magic from Underhill were all that has kept us safe," Seamus looked up at the Grand Banshee. "You knew this was going to happen."

The dark-skinned fairy said nothing as she looked from them to the afternoon sky. She looked back. "What will be, will be. Harry was called here for a reason by Magic and Nature. It'll be up to him to heal her."

She turned and changed back into her raven form and flew up into the now dead ash tree.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry carried the fiery red-haired elf back to his tent and placed her on his cot. Dried blood and torn dress were all the remnants of that day so long ago. He smoothed back a coppery ringlet and thought she was very pretty. Prettier than Ginny Weasley and Susan Bones, combined.

Mary, Morag, and the Grand Banshee followed Harry into his tent. Seamus sent a couple of leprechauns to Jack as Boric posted guards around the tent.

Mickey's friends informed the surrounding _oakshees_ on what had happened. The other magical creatures that had witnessed the return of the high elf left to spread the word to others. The limbs of the ancient trees started to fill as more and more concerned creatures arrived, waiting for news.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry, where do you keep your first aid kit?" asked Mary. Jessica and Morag fluttered down to stand on the pillow near the Fae. "Do you have any potions as well?"

"Uh. . . Here!" he walked over to his loo and a moment later returned with the kit and a few potions. "I hope this helps?"

"If you excuse us, Harry," Morag said, with a sniff. "But you and everyone else will have to leave. 'Tis unseemly for you, men, to be here as we care for her."

Harry blushed but nodded. "There are more potions and bandages in the loo cabinet and feel free to use what you need. Clothing are in that press over there, if you need them. I'll be outside. Come on, mate." He motioned to Mickey.

The ladies watched as Harry and Mickey left before turning their attention to the task at hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack was waiting for Harry outside. Seamus and Boric were resting on one of the oak boughs overhead. Leprechauns and Trooping fairies were patrolling around the glen.

"Well Harry, you can stir things up around here," Jack commented when he joined him as Mickey flew up to join his friends. "Why don't we go back to the cottage and let the ladies work?"

Harry blinked and shook his head. "Uhh, I…" So much had happened since last night. He couldn't put into words what he was feeling at the moment, but he didn't want to leave, not knowing how she was.

"That would be a bad idea," came Seamus' voice overhead, swinging his legs against the lower tree limb he was sitting on. "Harry here was obviously called here by Magic. Ancient magic, that. When that is involved, ya best step carefully."

"And if that is the case, he needs to stay close," Boric added. "I have my chamberlain researching the history books for some answers."

"Answers for what?" Jack asked, confused.

"On why Harry was called here. We know what happened that day long ago and all but given up hope, but why was Harry called after all this time? Why now? What does it mean to Nature? Will the High Elves return to the valley?"

"He's correct," came the Grand Banshee as she stepped out of Harry's tent. "Harry needs to remain. In fact, he's to stay close until the bond settles."

"Bond? What kind of bond?" Harry asked, confused, looking up at the fairies.

"Why a magical soul bond, of course. It is very plain for us to see. The two were magically life-bonded the moment Harry held Lithôniel in his arms. Until the bond settles, he needs to remain close."

Harry gave a loud groan as he smacked a hand against his forehead. "Why me?"

Mickey and the other leprechauns burst into laughter and good nature ribbing as they pelted the humans with acorns.

Jack gave a snort as he dodged the acorns, shaking his head at the ribald ribbing the embarrassed teen was taking from the solitary fairies.

0o0o0o0o0o0

– **Gobshite** – a moderately rude insult for oaf, lout, blockhead, fool

A/N: Now the reason why I titled this story "**Ash Tree**."

According to the Elvish naming sources: Lithôniel means Ashley or "from the Ash tree" pronounced 'Lee-thone-ee-ell.' (from .

Yes, I know my chapters are too short and I am notorious about cliffies. However, my stories are always pre-written before I start posting. I am currently working chapter 13. Be of good cheer, it is half done.


	6. Chapter 6

Down

1855

A/N: There is a flash-back in the middle of this chapter.

:._ . Mind-speech_. . :

Chapter 6

Harry frowned as he sat at the foot of his full-sized canopied camp bed, looking over at the girl from the tree with serious misgivings.

What really upset him wasn't the fact that she was a magical creature out of legend and myth – No, it was the fact she was a very, very _pretty_ magical creature out of legend and myth, and they wanted HIM to sleep with her.

Harry was a sixteen-year-old male wizard with a huge emphasis on the fact he was a _sixteen-year-old male_. She was resting in his bed, on his sheet and pillows, under his blankets, in the nude.

He didn't know her. He wanted to know her, but this… ? This wasn't right by any society he could name. He just knew Skeeter would have a field day if she knew about this. He could see the headlines now: "BOY-WHO-LIVES FOUND IN BED WITH A HIGH ELF!" He would never be able to live it down; not to mention the hate mail he would receive. Also what his friends would say.

It had been the two solitary fairies and the Grand Banshee that had taken care of her, after Harry had carried her in and laid her on his bed. Of course, he had been chased out of his own tent by Jessica.

Mary and Morag looked amused as they sat at the head of the bed, watching him. "You need to rest Harry, dear," Mary chided. "We are here to keep watch."

"Just to sleep, Harry, dear. You do not need to sleep under the sheets," Morag chided, giving Mary a stern look. "We'll stay as chaperones."

That was another thing. He had two tiny women watching him as he crawled across the bed, on top of the blanket covering the beautiful, nude high elf, asleep in his bed.

"Harry, you need to relax," said Morag, the queen of Trooping Fairies. "It is clear to us. . ." she gave Mary another glance before continuing. "...that the two of you are life-bonded. You need to remain close to her for her to wake."

"But?"

"It'll be fine," Mary assured him as she pulled another blanket over him. "Sleep."

It wasn't long before Harry closed his eyes and drifted away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Harry stepped out of the grey mist he had woke to find himself engulfed in, to find himself standing on the edge of a battlefield. Screams and yelling as well as metal clanging on metal made him realize that this wasn't any modern battlefield he had ever been on. Before him was a scene out of the movie __Brave Heart__. Men in furs and woolen kilts and tunics, holding wooden shields with swords of all sizes, some even had battle axes, were trying to kill each other. Dirt, blood, and roars of anger and pain-filled the air._

_Harry wanted to tear his eyes away at the gory scene. He wanted to empty his already empty stomach, but neither happened._

_As he finally turned away from the battle, he noticed men and women dressed in fine garbs of silk and wool fleeing the scene, off to one side of the battle._

_Curious, he followed them for they seem to have the right idea._

_As he looked around at his surroundings, he noticed he was in the same Irish valley that he had been staying in for the summer. It seemed greener and fresher than he remembered. The oak trees seemed younger and less mighty._

_They reached a cleaner and newer stone circle at the heart of the valley. Harry recognized it as the same stone circle that held his birthday party a day or so ago. Between the stones was a portal of swirling colors, depicting magic. This, too, seemed younger and cleaner than he remembered._

_Harry drew a deep breath as magic emitted from the portal. His own magic was reacting to the ambient magic around him. His magic wanted him to reconnect with it._

_Off to the side was a young couple, and they seemed to be arguing. An older set of high elves were ushering others into the portal as they were keeping an eye on the arguing pair._

_The girl, or rather the elven girl, looked to be about his age. Harry recognized her as the one that had been sealed within the ash tree._

_The other was a tall, red-haired human male, dressed like those that were battling earlier. He looked almost like a Weasley, but his hair was a darker red, and was braided with leather ties. Harry couldn't tell his age from the dirt and blood that marred his face and clothing._

_The warrior argued with the girl. He wanted her and her family to fight for his cause – to free his people from the barbarians who were raiding and looting the countryside. She was begging him to come with her Underhill, where it was safe._

_Harry couldn't understand much of what was spoken, as they were in Old Gaelic. However, it was easy for him to get the gist of it. _

_As the last of the elves disappeared into the portal, the older elf shouted to the girl elf. That was when Harry saw the resemblance between the two elves. They were related, somehow._

_As she turned to face him, the Irish warrior pulled out a dagger and shouted something. The girl grabbed hold his wrist to keep him from throwing it at the taller elf. However, in the fight, the warrior stabbed the girl._

_Harry watched in horror as an ash tree rose up from the ground and broke her fall as it continued to grow up around her as she lost consciousness._

_The warrior first jumped back in fear, then scowled as he turned to the high elf, only to be riddled with arrows from those standing just within the portal. In sadness, the elves disappeared through the portal, closing it behind them._

_Harry blinked as his magic retreated back to him, as darkness engulfed him._

"_Who are you?" came a heavily accented melodious voice in Gaelic, but for some reason this time, he could understand the language._

"_Uhh. . . I'm Harry. . . "_

_The voice laughed in that melodious tone. "Such a strange name. It ill-fits you." Then it faded away._

_The darkness suddenly lighted as he watched his life play before his eyes. Harry watched as his parents were murdered once more before his eyes. His worst memories played before his eyes:_

_His cupboard, where he slept next to dangerous cleaning supplies._

_The Dursleys and their hatred for him._

_Harry Hunting and what happened when Dudley and his gang caught him._

_Hogwarts. Magic was real and wonderful._

_The basilisk and how it died by his hand._

_The soul-sucking wraiths that were after his godfather._

_The first task._

_Second task._

_Third task._

_Sirius and how the last connection to his parents died before his eyes._

_Pain. Deep soul-sheering pain of loss. _

_Harry felt the tears coursing down his cheeks as Sirius once more fell through the Veil. Sirius. He was alone once more._

_Strong arms wrapped themselves around him. "Hush, little one. Hush. I am here. I understand," came the woman's melodious voice once more. "Shhhh…" A soft Gaelic song crooned as he was held tenderly._

Slowly, Harry woke. He was facing a very much awake red-haired angel as she held him. His arms were also holding her. Only the blankets that were between them kept them from being more entwined.

In his mind, he heard a sound of laughter. :_Harry is such a plain name for a warrior of such bravery and determination. I think I will rename you._:

Harry smiled as he translated the name in his mind to mean warrior. :_I'm no warrior, my lady. I'm just me._:

:_You have braved many things that no child, no human child should ever need to face. You faced danger after untold danger, and yet still kept your innocence. No. Harry is a poor name for you… hmm… I think I will call you – Maethorion._:

Harry blushed. He had been called so many names over his past sixteen years. Some good, some bad, and even some that wasn't repeatable. He wasn't too sure about having an Elvish name.

:_Maethorion, you deserve this name. You've earned it by standing up for your beliefs and convictions. Harry shall be your human name, for those that know you as such, but Underhill – your true name with be Maethorion._:

:_Wait! How am I understanding you? In my dream, I couldn't…_:

Bright tinkling laughter interrupted his thoughts. :_Silly Maethorion. We are life-bonded. We shared language as we Dreamed. We will learn more about each other as time goes on. I am sure. But I see we have company now._:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry found himself delegated to his tiny kitchenette, making tea. The Grand Banshee had brought over a steamer trunk filled with artifacts from the ninth century when Lithôniel last lived in the valley.

The Grand Banshee had preserved them for just this day.

So, the ladies had taken over his bedroom and loo while he was kicked out to make tea and breakfast.

Seamus, Mickey (minus his rowdy friends), and King Boric were sitting on the table, watching Harry puttering around the kitchenette, waiting for their wives to join them.

"Here," Harry said as he poured several cups of tea into human-sized cups, before fixing a tea tray. With a quick flick of his wrist, all but one cup was shrunk down to the fairies' size.

"What should I make for her?" Harry asked as he went to the cold cupboard and started to pull out leftovers. He was certain he didn't have time to fix anything from scratch. "Are High Elves vegan? Would I need to make a veggie broth, or can she have chicken broth?"

"Chicken will be fine, Harry," Seamus chided as he glared at the tea. He would much rather have coffee with a shot of something stronger added.

"For the most part," King Boric piped in as he took a sip of tea. "High Elves hunted alongside with humans when they were in this valley. They tended to let those humans who lived here do the farming and cultivating. Most of their food supplies were tribute from the locals."

Harry hmm'd as he set about fixing his guest her first meal in almost a millennium.

In the end, Harry set out fresh baked bread, a pot of fresh clotted cream, honey and preserves, also a fresh pot of tea. For his guest, he put together a bowl of hot chicken broth with a small amount of shredded chicken and a few left-over vegetables from a stir fry he had made the other day.

Also, he placed a small vial of stomach soother, as well as a nutrient potion, for just in case.

He would have the leftovers.

A clearing of the throat at the back of the tent cause Harry to pause and look.

He blinked as his mouth dropped. "Wow!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry since my faires fell through this summer, I thought I could get caught up on my sewing. FAT CHANCE!

My wonderful, sweet 88 year old mother needed more care than I and my family could provide. Care-givers that are able to house and care for their elderly parent, my hat is off to you. At the end of July, I had to place her in a Care Facility.

Dealing with her has been the most stressful and frightfully easiest thing I have ever done in my life. At least she is getting the best care she needs and also her 'grand/great-grand babies' (sorry, they are teen-agers) can visit her as often as they want as they live only a few blocks from the facility.

Please check out my profile for more information.

According to Arwen's Elvish Translator (which you need to google yourself as fanfiction hates posting addies):

Lithôniel – ash tree

Maethorion – warrior


	7. Chapter 7

Ash 7

A/N: The Irish Gaelic that is being used in this chapter can be found on Google Translator. So please don't be too upset if I got it wrong.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 7

The sun was setting, creating hues of different shades of pinks, purples, and orange against the few clouds dotting the darkening Irish sky. A fire burned brightly in a large magical above-ground fire container so that the _oakshees _wouldn't be offended by the fire. The smell of burning peat and wood ash filled the small glen where Harry had pitched his tent.

The teen sat on a nearby tree root not far from said tent, and beside him was his newest friend-slash-companion. She had a very confused look on her face as she held a stick over the fire, and at the end of the stick was a large marshmallow.

Around the fire, other solitary fairies as well as wisps, sprites, and garden trolls were also burning their bits of white sugar.

To one side, hanging over the fire was a steaming tea kettle. Many of those around the fire were either drinking tea or something stronger. No one really cared. Laughter rang and stories were being told, as Harry was showing his new friend this new (for her) custom.

"Why are we doing this?" Lithôniel asked, with a very Irish brogue as she gave the burning bit of sugar a frown. Those around the fire were watching with mirth as the young elf was being indoctrinated in the fine art of roasting marshmallows on a stick.

Harry laughed and blew out the flaming marshmallow. "Here. Let me show you. It isn't too badly charred. Try it. It is just burnt sugar. Careful, it's very hot as well as sticky."

To demonstrated, he pinched his stick with his fingers as he slid them up to take his marshmallow off and quickly popped it into his mouth. "I always wanted to do this as a kid, but the Dursleys wouldn't allow me to go with them when they went camping."

Harry watched as the young she elf popped her bit of burned sugar into her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as the sugar hit her tongue. Once she could speak again, she exclaimed in Gaelic, "_N__eamhchreidte dochreidte! Cad a thug tú glaoch air seo_?"*

Harry frown, trying to translate. He learned a little Gaelic from the Chamberlain, but he still couldn't get the spell for translation to work for him.

"She liked it," Jessica translated from Lithôniel with a smile. "And she wants to know, what did you call it again? Don't worry Harry, it'll take time for the both of you to understand each other."

:_Yes, Maethorion, you will learn in time._: came Lithôniel's voice in his mind. It was something he needed to get use to. :_I said this was incredible! What did you call this again?_:

Her presence in his mind was soothing and healing. Not like Snape's lessons in Occlumency. He had yet to share THAT experience with her.

As the night fell over the glen, Harry laughed with the others as the solitaries teased and joked with the high elf. He may not have understood most of what was being said about him, but he got the general idea.

:_Ahh__,__ Maethorion,_: came Lithôniel's voice in his mind. :_I am enjoying this. This marshmallow is far sweeter than honey. I can see why you wanted to try it.:_

"Hey, you two!" came Jack's voice from the surrounding darkness as he stepped over the tree roots. Beside him was a very pregnant Kathleen.

Many of the magical creatures retreated back into the shadows, making room around the fire as the humans settled across from Harry. Some stayed, knowing that these two humans were friends.

"So, you going to introduce us?" Jack asked, giving the pretty elf a smile.

"Jack, Kathleen. This is Lithôniel. She and her kin once ruled this valley centuries ago, until war and barbaric raids drove them back Underhill," Seamus introduced. "Harry, here, was the one that freed her from her curse."

Harry blushed and ducked his head.

A slender hand rested on the teen's knee. "He did more than that. His magic answered my magic's call for help." Lithôniel's heavy brogue carried a saddened tone. "Long have I _Dreamed_ within my tree for my other half. I once thought Conall Raud was my soul mate. He was rugged, strong, and spoke with a sweet tongue. I knew I was wrong when he raised his cold iron blade against my father."

"He did not survive the battle," Seamus added as he checked his marshmellow.

"Your use of English is very good," Kathleen commented as she leaned against her husband.

"I picked it up while _Dreaming_ through the centuries, but I am still learning."

Jack picked up a stick and added a couple of marshmellows to it before holding it over the fire. "So where will she be staying?"

"With me," Harry informed them. "She needs to stay close to me until the bond between us settles."

"Jack, it has to be that way," Seamus told them, forstalling any argument. "Mary and Jessica are staying with them as chaparons until they finalize the bond."

"What kind of bond?" Kathleen asked.

"Life-bond," Harry said with a sigh. "Our magic called for us and bound us together. We were still trying to figure out why, when you and Kathleen came."

"What's a life-bond?" Jack asked, a little confused but the term.

"You know what a soul bond is?" Seamus asked.

"I thought those were only fairy tales?"

Many of the leprechauns snickered. They have had this conversation before with the tall human.

"Right, you are all fairies." Jack hung his head, as he realized he yet again walked into that one. He needed to learn to accept magic is as real as science.

"A soul bond comes into place when two people recognize they belong together," came the Grand Banshee's voice from overhead. Their souls recognize they are one soul in two different bodies."

All eyes turned up to her as she floated down to them to hover closer. "A Life-bond is almost the same, but the difference is their souls as well as their magic are bonding. A life-bond occurs when one or both souls are damaged or wounded. Or one or both's magic will seek out each to heal."

"But, she was cursed back in the ninth century and I'm only 15. How does that work?" Harry asked, still confused about everything.

"My soul and magic have been seeking you for a very long time," Lithôniel replied. "Why it took so long, I've nary a clue."

"Harry is part of a self-fulfilling prophecy that has gone wrong. Terribly wrong," the Grand Banshee explained.

"A marshmallow?" Seamus asked holding up a stick with a brown marshmallow on its end."

The Grand Banshee floated down to sit by Seamus and taking the hot gooey sugar bomb. "Don't mind if I do."

Harry played in the fire with his stick as he went over what he knew and what he had been told. "So there is no choice in this?"

"Harry, I know how much your life isn't your own. Two old men have made your life a living hell. Magic, as well as nature, have decreed that both you and Lithôniel need each other. Your magics resonated with each other, very strongly, or magic would not have called you here all the way from England."

Lithôniel leaned against him as she allowed her stick to fall away from her. :_I can feel your hurt and need, my warrior mage. I need you just as you need me. Please do not shut me out_.:

Harry straightened as he allowed his stick to fall into the fire. Wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close, he sighed. :_I hate that choices were taken from me all my life, but you - I could never regret. I think I would still chose you_.:

"You know, from time to time," he mused, aloud. "I would dream of a beautiful girl in an old-fashion green velvet gown with long red hair swaying in a breeze. At one time, I thought it was my best friend's sister but now, I realize it was you." He looked down at the lovely elf by his side. "Funny, she's a very pale copy of you."

Everyone laughed as Lithôniel hide her eyes and blush in Harry's side.

Seamus and the leprechauns added more peat to the fire as fire sparks floated up to burn out in the night sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Scotland, hidden from strangers and those without magic, rests a castle - not just any castle but a magical castle known as Hogwarts. High in one of the towers within Hogwarts was the office of the headmaster of the school.

However, no one was in the office at the moment. The headmaster, an aged but learned man – Albus Dumbledore was out on urgent business.

He had been informed by one of his many spies-slash-aides that a student of his had not returned to the warm embraces of his beloved family. He was certain that the family was ill with worry.

Well, that was what he wanted to believe. For children were precious in the Wizarding World – especially this child.

In reality, Albus Dumbledore was out looking for Harry Potter, a very special student that needed to be protected at all cost. Young Harry was the key to stopping a terrorist, known as Voldemort, and his gang, known as Death Eaters, from destroying the Wizarding World. That Harry was foolish enough to disappear without telling anyone was beyond idiotic. The poor boy needed the protection of his family in these desparate times.

No one had seen Harry since the Leaving Feast; even his friends did not know where Harry could have gone. How could they? The headmaster had forbidden them to contact Harry all summer. It was something he had forgotten, in his search for his missing student.

Unknown to them, one being knew where Harry was. He had helped his beloved master to escape their control. He was the house elf - Dobby.

Before the leaving feast, he had carried messages back and forth to Gringotts, the Goblin Bank. With the help of the goblins, Dobby bought the magical tent and food, and he exchanged Wizard money into English pounds, all under the noses of those watching Harry.

So when Harry left the train in London, he quickly slipped away. Never to be seen again.

Dobby knew he couldn't follow his much admired Master Harry Potter, Sir. His young master was on a journey to find himself after the death of his dogfather. Dobby had the feeling through his magic that his great master was going to find something very special and he couldn't wait.

He couldn't wait until his young master called him.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To clarify a couple of points: Lithôniel is more based off of Merecedes Lackey elves and not Tolkien's.

Second, the dream fight scene was based off a bit of Lackey's work and a touch of Dark Crystal. I did not plagarize any scenes or dialog from these great works, just borrow an idea or two.

Again thanks for the reviews. Until next time. - GF and Miriam1

Those that wonder about Hedwig, she's at Hogwarts. Dobby is looking after her.

_Neamhchreidte dochreidte! Cad a thug tú glaoch air seo? - _Incredible incredible! What did you call this?

Lithôniel – ash tree

Maethorion – warrior


	8. Chapter 8

Down 8

A/N: Please note that the Ancient Gaelic that is being spoken will be Italized for us who don't speak it can understand what is being said.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. While I do not use any of the elves in Merecedes Lackey's series, I patterned my elves after hers. So if you do not reognize any character then assume I created them. Again, thanks Miriam1 for all your help!

"_Gaelic translation_"

:_. . . mind speech. ._ :

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8

The night was clear and all the stars were out. A sweet summer breeze rushed through the oak trees. The full moon bathed the stone circle with a pale luminescence.

Harry stood beside Lithôniel as she began to chant in Gaelic.

Off to one side, Jack and Kathleen waited in the shadows with the Grand Banshee. As it was explained to them – this was ancient magic. Since they were mortal, thus human, they had no business being involved. Besides, Kathleen was due soon, and it was best she stayed out of it for the baby's sake. However, Jack explained that they had come to care for the lost teen, and it was wrong not to stand up with him, showing their growing support.

It had been a week and a half since Harry had freed Lithôniel from her sleep within the ash tree. It took some doing and a lot of sleep learning during that time for Harry to finally understand the ancient language. Thanks to that and the bond, his English accent started to take on the Irish brogue when he spoke.

The life-bond finally had a chance to settle, the more time the pair spent together. The Trooping fairies and the leprechauns had been a big help in tutoring Harry in both in magical theory and deportment.

Besides, Harry found that Lithôniel was very fun to be around. They had taken long walks through the forest near the cottage, talking about their lives. Lithôniel was rediscovering the world that had imprisoned her to be a very different place. She had to get use to electricity, cars and motor bikes, television, and newspapers. However, what remained the same was magic.

Harry spoke of his life at Hogwarts and how every time he re-entered it, something drastic happens.

At night and with the proper chaperons, Harry and Lithôniel

would sleep together in his tent. It was during their 'dream time' that their bond strengthened. It was during their '_dreaming'_ that they came to understand each other's history, customs and language.

Of course, the ladies of the valley got together not long after Lithôniel had been freed and kicked the young wizard out of the group for the day.

"But. . ." Harry protested.

"Harry, we need to speak with Lithôniel," Mary explained. "You know, a little girl time. Go find Jack. I'm sure that he can explain it better."

Harry sighed and left. He hadn't lived five years in a dorm without learning a few things about girls. After all, half of his Quidditch team were girls. There were still many things about them he would never understand, but one thing he did know was to never get between girls and a gossip fest.

When he did go to Jack and explained he had been kicked out of his tent, all he got for his troubles was being laughed at by both Seamus and Jack. Thankfully Mickey and his friends were off somewhere or it could've been worse.

Then, there was the time that Kathleen and Jack took both Lithôniel and Harry shopping. Everyone forgot that the modern mode of dress was now a lot different. At first, Lithôniel was a little embarrassed to wear such a revealing gown, but with a little judicial help with magic to lengthen the skirt to ankle length, it became acceptable. However, even with the magical alteration, it only took one look of sheer admiration on Harry's face to convince the young elf it was worth it.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Harry had all he could do to keep his eyes off of her as she chanted. Dressed in a modern-style pale green sun dress that Kathleen had helped her buy, Lithôniel cast a very beautiful image in the glow of the fairy lanterns and the pale moonlight.

Her arms were adorned with the golden arm braces that they wore in her original time-line. A delicate crystal necklace adorned her neck. Around her brow was a silver filigreed circlet that caught the moonlight.

Harry was simply dressed in new jeans and a polo shirt. Jack and Kathleen talked Harry into buying new clothes that not only looked good on him, but they also fit.

Working at Jack's cottage and occasionally on the Fitzpatrick farm had the teen finally putting on weight as well as muscle.

As Lithôniel chanted, Harry added his magic to the ritual. Around the circle between the standing stones, all of the valley's magical creatures were also chanting, also adding their magic to the ritual.

What they were doing was reopening the portal to Underhill. It was time for Lithôniel to be re-united with her family.

Harry was a little nervous about it. The last time they saw Lithôniel, she had been hurt and imprisoned within an ash tree. Now she was alive and well, several centuries later.

Also, he was a human wizard, life-bonded to their beloved princess. So yes, he was very nervous.

It was decided that on the next full moon, Lithôniel would try to open the portal. If it didn't work, they would try on Samhein, which was the next solstice.

As Lithôniel was nearing the end of her chanting and Harry had almost exhausted his magical core, light started to emit from between the cracks within the stone floor.

As the light shot up into the night sky, the standing stones collected the light, forming a ball of energy within the circle.

Centuries of using the circle for their parties, rituals, weddings, and other various ceremonies and functions caused magic to be stored within it, which combined with the magic that they were pouring into it.

Suddenly, the portal opened. Two tall regal beings stepped forward, wearing silver armor that gleaned in the fading magical light.

Lithôniel stepped forward and spoke in Gaelic: "_Calanon, Locien, it is I, Lithôniel! I have awakened from my wounds. I am alive and well. I greet my kin and once more wish to walk the lands of my birth._"

The two elven knights of Underhill paused in their rush to defend their home, seeing their lost princess standing before them. A young human male stood beside her, ready to defend her and those that stood with them.

"_Lady Lithôniel? Is that really you?_" asked one of them, lowering his sword.

"_It is I, Sir Calanon. It is good to see you once more, and to know that you survived that horrible day," she replied with happiness. "Father? Mother? Uncle Barathon?_"

"_Peace, child_," the other elf chided, raising a hand to stop her babbling. "_They are all well, although they have grieved at your death. How is it that you are alive and well? Who is this human standing beside you? Have you not learned that humans are not to be trusted?_"

Lithôniel smiled as she gave a sigh of relief. "_I only received a glancing blow with cold iron, and using the last of my magic, I tapped into Underhill, which grew an ash tree around me, sending me into Dreaming. I Dreamed and waited until the day I was released._"

She turned to a very nervous Harry. "_This is Maethorion. He broke the Dreaming Spell and freed me. He is no mere human, but a young wizard who has been dealt a cruel hand of fate_."

Harry gave a slight bow of respect, praying he did this right. "_I greet the warriors of Elfhame Sun Valley. I am Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I am a wizard in training. For some reason known only to her, Her Highness, Princess Lithôniel has given me the name of Maethorion. I am nothing special, but she thinks I am_." His Gaelic was still a bit rough, but he managed to get his message across.

"_And the others?_"

"_These are the solitary fairies and creatures that were left behind when the portal to Underhill was permanently closed. They guarded my tree and myself the best they could. They looked after nature because we couldn't._"

Calanor gave a slight nod. "_Well done, little ones_."

"_I am Seamus Muldoon, leader of the Leprechauns. There are other humans that live within the valley that are friends to us_," Seamus Muldoon spoke up. "_They wait in the shadows and have helped save nature and magic. We all owe them our lives._"

"_We will see that they are not harmed,_" Locien assured the leprechaun. "_I have already sent word to the castle. They should be here soon._"

Harry could feel excitement radiate through the life-bond. He was still nervous about all this. After all, these elves left during a battle with the humans centuries ago. He wasn't certain if they were able to keep up with the happenings.

:_Relax, Maethorion. You have done well so far. My parents will love you_.:

_:Easy for you to say._: he retorted with a mental snort.

His mind was filled with her laughter causing him to blush.

The two knights exchanged a glance as Seamus snickered. "You'll get used to it. I should explain. . . "

"Hush, Seamus," Lithôniel chided in her heavy brogue. "I will explain once my parents arrive."

Suddenly, the sound of many horses stampeded towards them. Harry's eyes widened. Elven steeds! Those are elven steeds! The only thought that came to him was of his friend Hagrid, who loved all creatures, especially dangerous ones.

Elves of all description ascended on them in various sizes and dress, some more regal than others. The front most steeds were the two most regal.

"_Mother! Father!_" Lithôniel shouted, as she rushed forward.

Two guards crossed spears barring her rush.

"_But…_" She grabbed both spears and looked up at her parents with longing need.

"_Our daughter is dead. She was killed by the human she was espoused to. She fell as the humans attacked our home,_" came the stern voice of tall elf from on top of the closest steed.

"_But it is I!_" she cried. "_I did fall, but magic saved me and sent me into Dreaming within an ash tree. Please, what must I do to prove who I say I am?_" Tears flowed from her cheek as she cried out to him. Harry stepped closer to place an arm around her.

"_Then tell me, how did you get free from your Dreaming?_"

"_Soul Magic. I was slowly Awakened to the sounds of magic and celebration of the joining of two families. The love that flowed through the stones started me to awaken. My magic started to call out for someone to help me. The pain of Conall's betrayal went far too deep. My soul and magic were badly damaged, even if it was caused by only a glancing blow of cold iron. Then I felt the pain and pull of_ _another who shared the same type of betrayal that I went through. He was grievously left with no adult to advise him. His magic pulled him here_."

"_His magic?_" the Regal Elf asked, with a frown.

"_I am a wizard in training, My Lord," _Harry told him in his halting Gaelic, with a slight bow. _"I have passed the first of my tests to prove myself capable to perform magic outside of a school setting, I was born with my magic_."

"_Father, please believe me!_" Lithôniel cried in anguish.

"_I see._" The tall elf swung his leg over his mount and slide off. He removed his gloves as walked to her. He waved the spears away as he stepped closer, testing her magic.

Suddenly, he gave a gasp as magic confirmed what his eyes were telling him. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and sobbed into her hair._ "My little Lithôniel!"_ Then another elf hugged the pair.

Harry stepped away from the joyous union, feeling very left out. It hurt, and yet, he was happy that she found her family even if he had lost his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I was asked about introducing s'mores and sadly, M. Lackey's elves are allergic to chocolate, coffee and anything that has caffeine in it. As for Dobby, you will have to wait and see.

Thanks for all the reviews. Until next time. - GF


	9. Chapter 9

Down 9

2084

Most of this chapter will be in Elfish so I wouldn't be Italicizing the words. Sorry this is late. Real Life happened.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. Thanks to Miriam1 for her editing skills.

:.._mind speech.._:

Chapter 9

Harry stood beside the portal that led back to Aboveground. He stood alone as he surveyed the magical realm where he had spent the last five years of his life. At least, he thought it was five years. Time really has no meaning in Underhill, just as the legends tell.

Lithôniel had often assured him of this, not that he had minded all that much.

He smiled as he scanned the country side around the castle. It had become home to him during his time here.

During those bleak centuries without the laughter of their beloved daughter, the court of Elfhame Sun Valley remained in their pocket of Underhill. They remained neutral in the politics that ran rampant among the many Elfhames that lived Underhill, be they Seeliegh or Unseeliegh. They were grieving and wanted to be left alone.

Then a miracle happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lithôniel had explained what had happened to them both. Then Harry told of his life and how cruelly he had been treated by the adults that had charge over him; they had been appalled. Even though he was human and a teenager, he was a child in their eyes, and children were precious to them. He explained he didn't like the fact he and their daughter had bonded in such a way that took away her free choice, but magic decreed otherwise.

Her parents were saddened that their beloved daughter had to be life-bonded to save her life but in the end, accepted him as the son they never had.

Harry was renamed Maethorion, prince consort of their beloved Lithôniel. As he was under age even by their standards, a guardian was also named. They explained that this guardian would see to Harry's education and training befitting a prince consort of Elfhame Sun Valley.

Knight Mage Glenndaugion was the perfect guardian for Harry. He was a mix of Professors McGonagall and Flitwick – wickedly smart, funny, and a bit of no nonsense when it came to studying, and in Harry's opinion, was as old as dirt. Although Harry would never say that thought aloud. He wasn't that stupid.

The tall blond elf was a retired warrior who helped train the younger elves or guarded King Arahil when called upon.

At first, Harry had been more than a little intimidated. This was a high elf that was centuries old. Whereas, in Harry's opinion, Snape demanded respect by intimidation, Glenndaugion demanded respect just by walking into a room.

At first, before the naming ceremony, the tall elf hadn't really wanted to take on Harry as a student, but after a bad session of training, Glenndaugion scowled at the prone and heavy breathing Harry. "Explain."

Harry sighed as he remained where he was. He began to tell the sad tale that was his life, yet again. How he had been raised, not to be able to defend himself, and how he had to hide his intelligence as not to be punished.

"When I finally realized it was safe at Hogwarts to be myself, it was too late. Everyone had formed unrealistic ideas about me. I had no choice, as they didn't believe me, to hide in plain sight. Plus, I was stupidly naïve, as I didn't want to chase away my two best friends at the time."

Lithôniel, who had been listening and already knew most of Harry's past, spoke up from where she had been watching the sparring session. "There is no one here for you to measure up to but yourself, Maethorion. Do or not do as you wish, but remember: if you do not try your best, then you are only hurting yourself."

"Never in all of my long life have I heard such tales! Where were the adults? Who trained you?" Glenndaugion demanded, frightening Harry, as the anger rolled off the older elf.

"My parents were killed when I was only fifteen months old, sir," Harry replied softly. "I was placed with people who hated me, hated magic, and tried to beat it out of me. My true magical guardian was thrown into hell on world for a crime he didn't commit all on the say so of a senile old wizard who had too much power than sense. Of course, the rest of adults in the Wizarding World are sheep. They follow him as if he was a god. He can do no wrong in their eyes, and yet, he makes one mistake after another with my life, and I pay the price."

"By the Valar!" Glenndaugion exclaimed, "Very well, I shall accept the role of your guardian, but you must listen and respect me. I shall not ask you to obey, as I can see that you need to trust me first to have your best interest at heart."

"Err, guardian? I am sixteen. I have no need for one."

"Maethorion," King Arahil interjected, as he stepped into the sparring circle. "To us, you are but a child. All of our children have a guardian. He or she is an advocate that puts the child's interests first. It does not matter if the child's parents may or may not still be alive, the sole role of a guardian is to teach, train, and guard the child."

"Even I had one," Lithôniel told him as tears formed in her beautiful eyes. "She died in that horror day trying to get me to the portal. She took an arrow to the back that was meant for me."

Harry pulled her to him as she cried on his shoulder. It was like Sirius all over again. He never saw the looks they were getting from the elves around them or notice the soft glow of the bond that surrounded them.

Nor did he notice the surprised looks in the eyes of the two elves that quickly changed to looks of resolved.

Harry smiled at how beautiful Lithôniel looked standing by her parents as Harry was accepted into the royal court and how proud Glenndaugion looked taking on the task of being the magical guardian for the pair of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The hand-fasting was a different matter. It had been in the planning for years, by Harry's reckoning. Even though time had no meaning, he really could not tell, but it did seem like it took forever.

There were invitations to send out. Plans had to be made. Court garb to be fitted. Flowers to be arranged. Food to be prepared. Everything had to be prefect. Of course, Harry had to be on hand to give his opinion, as well.

Today was the day that Harry would be introduced to court as

Lithôniel's bonded consort.

"There you are, Maethorion!" came Glenndaugion's voice as he stood by him. "We have been looking for you. The hand-fasting is upon us. It won't do for you to be late."

Harry smiled at his guardian and protector. During the prolonged timeless stay Underhill, he had come to trust this tall elf with his life.

"Sorry Glenn," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had shortened his guardian's name not long after the naming and guardian ceremony. Thankfully, the tall elf wasn't offended. Many elves shorten their names around family and friends. "I knew enough to know not to get in the way of Lithôniel and her mother when they have that gleam in their eyes."

Glenn laughed. "I understand. All men fear that gleam."

Harry gave a snort. "I have learned that much before coming here."

"Indeed. It will be time for you to return to the human world above soon enough, my student." Glenndaugion gave Harry a proud look. "Today is the day that Elfhame Sun Valley returns to the way it was before that horrible day. All thanks to you. It is an honor to be your guardian. You are an apt student, one I am proud to protect and nurture."

Harry blushed. He took everything the elves threw at him to heart. Never had any of his teachers ever pushed him to do his best, or gave the looks of pride they would give when he did well. Besides, he hated the look of disappointment Lithôniel would give him when he did not do his best.

However, he knew he would be in deep trouble if he was late to his own hand-fasting.

They walked back to the castle slowly. As they walked, both were hailed by many along the way.

Harry, known as Maethorion, was greeted with warmth and respect. He was the prince consort of the realm; even though he was a human, many didn't hold it against him. In fact, the elves had been won over with his humble but courageous deportment.

The day had been bright and sunny. Banners and birds flew in the magically induced breeze. But then, everything was as King Arahil's and Queen Tariel's decreed. If they decreed for the day to be bright and sunny, then the day was.

Harry waited with Glenn and a few trusted members of the court at the foot of the dais. King Arahil sat on his throne along with his Lady Queen Tariel. Both smiled down at Harry. They had come to love the shy, humble, magical teen that had been forced to bond with their beloved Lithôniel.

The fact that Harry was Life-bonded to their only child had been a blow, but if it had to be then they were happy that magic had picked the perfect bond-mate for her.

The ceremony had been brief, but lovely. There was much to be said. Magic had already bonded them; this was just a public display to placate customs.

Harry had stood stunned as Lithôniel walked down aisle towards him. She was beyond beautiful in her white gown her silver circlet catching the light as she walked past. Her green eyes shone like emeralds against her dark eyelashes.

He remembered feeling a sharp pain to his side as Glenndaugion gave his charge a swift elbow to the ribs.

"Breathe, Maethorion. Breathe. It won't do for you to pass out on us. Bad omen, that."

Harry remembered standing, facing his bonded, thinking he was the luckiest person on the planet to have such an angel in his arms.

Magic rose from the floor as the ritualistic words were spoken to each other. Promises were not really necessary, as magic had already taken care of them.

Harry could feel his magic rising up to answer the call of Underhill magic. He didn't know what it wanted. He had over time only one wish, now he had two.

One, he wanted a family to call his own. People that he could trust. And the second was a more recent.

He knew that elves lived for centuries and were almost immortal by human standards. By bonding to an elf, he knew he was dooming her to his life span, and that saddened as well as angered him.

He wished he had more of her life span, so they could live a long life together, happily as a family.

Underhill magic was unpredictable as well as unstable. It was also intent oriented. It reacted to Harry's magic and wishes as the hand-fasting drew to a close.

The court gasped and cried out in surprise when Harry became engulfed with the golden array of magic. Lithôniel tried to step away, but she had been tied to Harry in the hand-fasting and it didn't take long for her to be engulfed too.

Within the golden envelope of magic, Harry could only stare into her eyes and smile.

:_Relax, Melda heri_: he mind spoke to her. :_My magic must've called to Underhill magic. I swear sometimes my magic can have a mind of its own._:

:_What's it doing?_:

Before he could answer, he let out a scream as she echoed.

Many of the warriors, as well as Glenndaugion and her father, tried to pull the pair out of the magic.

A few moments later, the golden magic mist dissipated as the newly hand-fasted couple sank to the floor.

After that day, none at court would call Maethorion by his human name, nor did they refer him as a human. Harry had been turned into a half-elf, and from what the healers informed him that the longer he remained Underhill the more elven he would become.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Summer is almost over and so is my selling season. Now I have to re stock my booth. Meaning more sewing! Also NaNoWr is coming up. So stay tune.

For those commenting on Briton myths, I must remind you we are dealing with Hollywood's version of myths. Can you really see Whoopi Goldberg as a banshee?

Also, these elves are more from M. Lackey's world of elves as they fit the plot better.

**Melda heri** – Beloved lady

**melda heru** – beloved lord


	10. Chapter 10

Down

2025

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not!

Special thanks for Miriam1 for stepping into big Frau shoes and editing this tale.

I can not believe that its been almost 2 years since Frau's passing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10

The Irish glen was full of solitary folk as well as almost every magical creature that called the valley home.

They were still marveling at the sight of the High Elves returning to their world.

It saddened them as Harry stepped through the Underhill portal with Lithôniel, but they knew it for the best. She needed to be reunited with her kin, and Harry needed healing.

"Now what?" Mary asked, dabbing a tear with her apron when the portal closed.

"We wait," the Grand Banshee replied coming out of the shadows. "They won't be there long. Harry needs to fulfill his destiny here, but he won't be doing it alone."

Many of the solitaries wandered off not long after that. Many were lounging around the portal, drinking in the highly potent magic that was escaping through the opening.

Seamus looked up at the Grand Banshee and asked, "Will this attract any wizards? Especially those wankers from England?"

She sighed. "It may, however, we are protected."

"Why's that?" asked Jack from where he was sitting.

"This valley has always been magically protected. Long ago, soon after the elves left, ward stones were added to the valley by myself and one other. We knew that magic calls to other magic. Magic's funny like that. We wanted to be left in peace, to live, to protect the ash tree. Until now, the ward held. Since the war between the solitaries and the neglect of nature, it was slowing dying. Harry, when he returns, needs to renew them."

It was starting to grow lighter as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Jack had left with Kathleen as the night air was getting to her. Around the stone ring, many of the solitaries were huddled together for warmth, sleeping.

Only one being saw the portal flare and three beings stepped out – the Grand Banshee. She had been sitting in the boughs of the ash tree, calmly waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"See, I told you, _Melda heru_," Lithôniel chided her companion, in Elvish, "We can direct the portal to Underhill any time we want, even though we rarely do so."

Harry James Potter, also known as Maethorion, blushed. "Yeah, yeah, I should be used to all this magic, but human raised, remember?" He wanted to say Muggle-raised, but they wouldn't understand the reference.

Snickers sounded around him.

"Hush, children," Glenndaugion scolded the pair. "We have company. See?"

The pair looked around them as the sun brought color back into the World of the Living. All around them were sleeping leprechauns, trooping faeries, sprites, and trolls.

Letting out a soft squeal of delight, Lithôniel exclaimed, "They are so cute!"

Harry chuckled as several jumped up, startled by his life-bonded's antics.

"Welcome back!" called Seamus as he stepped closed. "I would ask how it went, but I kin see it went well."

Harry laughed. "Seamus, Mary, Your Majesties. So what day is it?"

"Day?" shouted Mary. "Why, ya were only gone few hours."

Again, many of the waking solitaries laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack walked back to the stone circle, leaving Kathleen asleep. He wanted to check in with Seamus to see if Harry was back.

What he found was a tall young man, looking to be in his late teens, with his arm around the young female elf – Lithôniel.

Both were dressed out of a _Lord of the Rings'_ set with their rich velvet attire, high boots, and filigree circlets.

Standing behind the pair was another elf that reminded him of an elf from the _Lord of the Rings_.

"Well, about time you show up," Jack called.

"Jack!" Harry called back.

"Don't you look quite dapper, all dressed up," the tall American teased, "I see the trip was well worth it."

"It was," Harry answered, still speaking English. "This is Glenndaugion, or as I call him, Glenn. He's been appointed as my magical guardian by Lithôniel's parents."

Jack gave a slight nod to the tall elf as Harry went on: "Glenn knows English and can speak it, but his accent can be a bit strong. Glenn, this is Jack Woods. These are his lands now, and he protects the magical folk in this valley. They know to come to Jack if there is a human problem."

"Well met," Glenn said with a slight bow and a heavy Irish accent. "Indeed, 'tis an honour to meet a peaceable human, for a change. Maethorion tells us except for minor conflicts, as most of the wars here in Erin are, are over."

Jack winced. The IRA focus most of their ire to the north of the valley. People around these parts were peaceful, as a rule, going about their lives as usual. There had only been one attempt on the oil rigs, but the solitaries took care of it. "For the most part."

Jack studied Harry for a moment. He knew that the teen had been abused, but to see him at a healthy height and weight spoke to how badly he had been.

He approved. No matter what he thought about all this magical stuff, he liked what it did for the teen in front of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Glenn were in the field beside the cottage, sparring with swords. Both wore jeans and tee shirts. Both had their long hair tied back in a low pony tail.

On the nearby fence rail were many of the local solitaries, calling out encouragement, hooting at any wrong moves, or just making loud noises. Jack was leaning on one of the posts with Seamus on his shoulder. Both were making quiet comments to each other. Both were very impressed at how far the teen had come since he had arrived at the cottage.

Thankfully, Lithôniel was in the cottage with Kathleen, Jessica, Mary, and Queen Morag. They were busy going gossiping over tea as they knitted or sewed the last few baby items.

Suddenly, there was a call of greeting from behind the cottage. Their majesties from Underhill and a few royal retainers rounded the corner of the cottage.

Jack straighten as he turned.

"Remember, Jack," Seamus softly spoke. "Watch yourself. They're high royals."

Jack gave a slight bow when the entourage stopped on the stone path leading up to the door. "Your Majesties, welcome to my home."

King Anhil gave a nod back, before turning to his Queen. "Greetings and Good Morrow to all that live here. We have come to thank the couple that took in a lost child when they did not have to. We came to bless those that had watched over my only child during her long curse. We wish to give our blessings and gifts to show our appreciation."

Jack started to say it wasn't necessary, only to get a tug on his ear and a soft clearing of Seamus' throat. Giving the leprechaun a glare, he turned back.

"I and my wife, Kathleen, thank you for gifts, but we would have done it for any troubled teen that showed up needing a hand. As for your daughter, I'm glad she was returned to you, safely. Please, come inside. I'm sure the kettle is already on."

Just then the cottage door opened. "Ada. What are you and Nana doing here?" came Lithôniel's voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack dug out the _poitin_ and American whiskey before leading the men back outside. "Ladies, enjoy yourselves and don't tired Kathleen out too much."

"I'm fine! Go away, Jack!" Kathleen called as the men left.

The ladies made themselves comfortable around the small cottage table, chatting as if they were old friends. Her Majesty made appreciative noises over the baby things.

One of the retainers moved forward and set a small chest on the table.

"This is for you, my dear," Queen Tariel told Kathleen. "When Maethorion told us you were with child and it would be your first, we had to come."

The retainer opened the chest and inside was the most beautiful christening gown Kathleen had even seen. She had planned on using her baby gown when it came to the actual ceremony but this…

"I… I don't know what to say. This is gorgeous but…" She was a loss for words. The tiny but long gown was lacy and sparkled in the afternoon sunlight.

"Please, this was Lithôniel's naming gown. We wanted to thank you for giving her back to me. Please?"

"Well," Kathleen trying to explain without offending such a powerful person as this Fae Queen. "I was planning on using the Fitzpatrick christening gown. It had been handed down for over a century. All my brothers and I wore it when we were baptized. It's tradition. I would love to… "

"Not a problem, my dear," Her Majesty waved off Kathleen's concerns, not at all offended. "Use your beloved gown. And we can use Lithôniel's gown for the Naming ceremony we were hoping you will allow us to hold Underhill."

"You should do that," Mary piped in, setting down her cup. "The Elves take debts of honour very seriously. That Maethorion saved their daughter is a debt they could never repay."

"Well, I have to talk it over with Jack, first. He is the father…" Kathleen was so overwhelmed by this turn of events.

"As it is to be expected," Her Majesty conceded, as she waved off the comment and before getting a glint in her ethereal eyes. "Now then, that handsome man you are married to, how is he…"

Soon, loud female laughter erupted from the cottage that sent shivers down the men's spines, causing them to move quickly away from the cottage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Escaping from the ladies chattering away at the cottage, Harry walked the ward line with Seamus on his shoulder, while King Boric and the Grand Banshee hovered over his head. Glenn, King Arhil, and Jack walked beside him. They were checking the valley's wards stones.

"I am surprised that you were able to keep these alive and working. When did you say you created these wards?" King Arhil asked, impressed with the work

"Not long after the portal closed," the Grand Banshee explained. "I had help from a wizard. He was a regular to the valley until his death. He was saddened when the elves left, and he hated that the valley had been destroyed by war."

Harry didn't recognize the magical signature, but it didn't really matter. "They have degraded over time. With the fresh supply of magic from the portal, it'll gradually heal itself. You will be safe enough. The only problem is land developers wanting such prime real estate. I need to add another ward to discourage that."

"Thanks to the oil deposits and revenue, I was able to buy up most the land in this part of the valley," Jack interjected. "Since I was once one of those land developers, I thought it prudent."

"Agreed," King Anhil approved. "Now that I have re-opened the portal, it needs to be kept safe. I will provide some sort of compensation as well."

Seamus and Boric nodded. It had been Seamus who had gifted the Fitzpatrick family the oil deposit in the first place for their help in the war.

Harry looked back at the cottage and frowned. More and more as time passed, he was able to feel Lithôniel's emotions as they had been told well happen. Right now, she was feeling excited.

"Maethorion?" asked his father-in-law.

"Lithôniel's excited about something. She won't tell me why when I asked. She keeps shushing me."

"Ahh. Leave her be. Let the ladies have their gossip," Seamus said sagely. "Never get between women and their gossip. Safer that way."

All the married men nodded their heads as they continued on with their walk and inspection.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: thank you for all the nice comments. As for Dobby and Winky, you will have to wait. I am still working on chapters leading up to the end, so be patient. I won't leave you hanging for long.

Until next time. – GF

_poitin_ – an illegal homemade whiskey, an Irish moonshine. The name of this formidable drink comes from the way it is made: typically in a small pot (the Irish word for pot is pota), often with fermented potatoes, malted barley or even crab apples.

_Melda heri _– Elvish for Beloved lady.

_Melda heru_ – Beloved lord

_Ada _– Elvish for Dad/Daddy

Lithôniel

Maethorion

Glenndaugion

King Arahil and Queen Tariel


	11. Chapter 11

Down

2600

Warning: Some major character bashing in this chapter. I have never cared for Dumbledore's constant turning a blind eye to the abuse that Harry received, not only by the Dursleys, but also by Snape. As for Molly – it fitted the plot I was going for. If you don't like it, then don't read the letters.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. Special thanks once again to Miriam1 for her excellent editing skills.

Chapter 11

Harry, with his trusty backpack, stood at the gate looking out at the pathway that led to the cottage. It was time to return to Hogwarts. He really didn't want to go back, but the Grand Banshee told him he had to.

"You must, Maethorion," she told him. "You will never find peace, otherwise. The forces that once manipulated your life will not rest unless they control you once again."

A hand on his shoulder caused Harry to turn back to see Jack standing behind him.

"Harry," Jack said, with his hand still on the teen's shoulder. "You are always welcome here. Maybe by next summer, we may have a cottage built for you and your lady."

Harry blushed. "JAAACK!" The teen took a look past Jack at Lithôniel, who was busy speaking to her parents, while a smiling Glenn was standing on the other side of the tall American.

His and Lithôniel's relationship hasn't gone THAT far, yet. They were taking it slowly and carefully. Neither were ready to take the final step, even if she was the older of the two.

The tall American laughed, then sobered. "Listen Harry, as I said, you are welcome here. The baby is due in another month, and we would like you to be its god-sibling, sort of a big brother. With Kathleen's family, it'll have a ton of uncles that'll spoil it, but he needs an older sibling."

"I…I… yes. . .?" Harry stared up at Jack in astonishment.

"Don't forget," Glenn spoke up; like Lithôniel, he could speak modern English, but with a heavy Irish brogue. "We will be back for Beltane in the spring. That is when we will do the finishing rituals for life-bonding and wedding."

Harry could see that the two enjoyed teasing him. Well, they had nothing on the twins. Their brand of humor was a bit much, at times.

Harry picked up the new backpack that rested by his feet. Peeking inside, he asked, "All right, in there?"

It had been decided that Micky and his friends – Sean, Jericho, and Barney would go with them, as well as Jessica, his bonded's maid-in-waiting Lady Margaret, and the retired General Bulstrode. It would be a joint adventure for the solitary fairies.

"We're snug as a bug in a rug," Mickey called out with Jessica resting in his lap with Lady Margaret beside her.

"Sure, and the accommodations could use a little improving, but we're good!" Sean called out as the others nodded.

"We will do well to remember the plan," the retired general commented.

"If you need anything. . ."

"We'll let you know," Mickey quipped back at Harry, giving a thumbs up.

Harry closed the pack and lifted it up to his shoulders. He had made the pack as comfortable and airy as possible, as well packing food and other comforts. He also charmed a window in one of the sides, so they could see out as they traveled.

After all the hugging, well-wishing, and admonishments towards Glenn, the trio started down the road. Dunlangs, trooping fairies, as well as leprechauns on sheep raced alongside the pathway, shouting out their wishes as the trio walked to the main road.

It took a day for the trio to reach a railway station. Glenn wasn't too sure about allowing them to ride such a dangerous contraption, especially one made out of cold iron.

Harry guaranteed it was safe, but there was also their allergy to cold iron. It was deadly to them, but a flick of Harry's wrist and both elves were insulated from the devastating metal.

The ferry trip from Dublin to Holyhead was a new experience for the elves. With the help of Harry and the Woods, both elves had been well educated on modern marvels. However, saying and doing are always two different things. Thankfully, they did not have the curse of crossing the sea, as some elves did. It had been a beautiful day, allowing the trio to spend it above deck, watching the waves and other sea-faring ships going by.

The moment Harry stepped onto English soil and was away from prying eyes, he called his most trusted friend and spy – Dobby.

The reactions of the trio of high elves to seeing what the Wizarding World considered as an elf was pure disgust. This was no elf, but a cursed brownie, forced to do the bidding of their masters.

Harry hugged his friend as he introduced the excited elf to his bonded and guardian.

Dobby pledged his undying devotion to the trio, especially to Harry and his lady, much to amusement to the high elves and Harry's embarrassment.

With Dobby's help, it wasn't a day before they found themselves just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Harry grinned as he lead his new family to a place near the Forbidden Forest where they could set up a temporary camp until they could hide fully in the forest. This would have to do until then.

He had a lot of plans and he needed to start them if he wanted to live his life the way he wanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk trying to do some paperwork, but his mind wasn't on it. It was on a young teenage wizard who just disappeared at the beginning of summer. He glanced at the destroyed trinkets that littered his shelves, wishing they worked.

He should not have kept Harry's beloved owl. She had been restless all summer. He was afraid if he used her to send a letter, she would not return. And Fawkes refused to deliver a letter for him.

Still, Harry needed to be alone so he would be grateful and mold-able to fulfill his destiny. He needed to do it alone, which was why he denied the young wizard his friends' support.

Suddenly, a letter appeared on his desk. Rearing back in surprise, the aged headmaster whipped out his wand to give the letter a once over.

The letter came up clean of any curses, port-key or tampering.

"_Dear Headmaster,_

_This is to let you know that I will be at Hogwarts on the first. I still am not happy that you kept Hedwig and my broom. I hope to see both when I arrive._

_Also, no thanks to your tight control of my life, I have claimed my lordship and my rings. Also, the marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley has been voided. According to Potter family bylaws, all marriage contracts must be approved by the Head of House. As my father is gone, you would have had to wait until I was either emancipated or of age to claim my lordship to ratify that contract. Frankly, I refuse to marry a redhead; it's like marrying my sister, if I had one._

_Again, thanks to you and the Tri-Wizard Tourney, I was emancipated and was able to decline the contract. I have already sent a letter to Mr. Weasley stating that fact. _

_Therefore, I wish to have my things moved to lordship quarters. I have already sent a request to Professor McGonagall._

_Lastly, I will be at Grimmauld Place in two days. I want all of the Order's items gone, and if anything from the house is missing, I will hold personally hold you responsible. _

_Lastly, keep your lap dog, Snape, away from me. I am tired of his snarling and disrespecting me and my deceased father. If you don't, I will not be responsible for my actions. As the Supreme Mugwump, you would think you would be more respectful of our heroes, and yet, you allow one of your professors to constantly degrade and malign my father in my presence. I will not have it any longer! You will not be able to protect him, if he steps out of line this time, as I have the law and magic on my side. _

_THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Albus frowned. This was not the young wizard he had been carefully grooming to take his place as leader of the light.

Should he take the warning? Hmm. . . Harry really did need to learn to forgive. (Oh, dear. This won't end well for him or Snape…)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the office of the Hogwarts' Deputy Office, Minerva was going over the letter that just appeared on her desk.

"_Professor McGonagall,_

_I am sending this missive to state that I will be returning to Hogwarts this year. However, I must say I am very disappointed in the staff's professionalism._

_I wish to state right now that I have claimed my Lordship rings, no thanks to the Headmaster and his lack of training that he was required by law to prepare me for, regarding the duties of an ancient and noble house. I am surprised that he still has his magic for all the oaths and promises he has broken._

_Next, I wish my Firebolt to be found and returned to me. If I find it damaged in any way, I will apply to the Board for damages to such an expensive item. It was a gift from Sirius and is precious to me._

_Next, I wish to apply for the lordship quarters to stay in this term. I am entitled, thanks to the headmaster and the ministry. They have, in their infinite wisdom, declared me an adult by forcing me participate in the Tri-Wiz Tourney._

_Lastly, I will not stand for Snape to continue in his bullying ways. Since my first year, he has made contemptuous remarks about me and in particular about my father. And not you, nor any staff, have ever called him on it, or even punished him for it. IT STOPS NOW!_

_If the staff does not have the courage or the fortitude to stand up to him, then I will. I will take matters in my own hands and you will be down one professor. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!_

_Also, I have taken my O.W.L.s. I may not know my grades, but since I have taken the tests, I am now free of the restrictions on protecting myself with magic. I have no need to return to take my N.E.W.T.s. In other words, I no longer will tolerate how badly I have been treated in the past. _

_It stops now. If things are not changed, then this will be my last term at Hogwarts, for I will not be returning after the holidays._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter"_

Minerva paled as she read the letter. She knew she had failed the son of one of her favorite students. The anger that rolled off the letter was very palpable. She was only following Albus' decrees on how to treat the boy, but was that the only excuse?

That night, at the hastily called meeting at Grimmauld Place, another letter from Harry appeared in front of them. After checking for any offensive spells, the letter was read:

"_Dear Order of the Phoenix,_

_You have two days to clear out of Sirius' townhouse. If I find one item stolen, removed, or damaged, I will be contacting the goblins for restitution. _

_Don't think you that you're still using the place for your purposes without my knowledge will make me feel charitable towards you._

_That you ordered my former friends not to write or contact me is inexcusable. Or threatening my relatives when you have no inclination to follow through with it._

_Heed my warnings. This is your only chance._

_Also, the illegal marriage contract that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley created for myself and her daughter Ginevra is voided and I am considering of filing charges in the next Wizengamot meeting of line thief against them. The contract violates the Potter family bylaws and needed approval from the Head of House of Potter. We all know that is impossible, for obvious reasons._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore does not have the right to make such a contract, as my blood was not freely given, and he is not/was not my legal magical regent and guardian. He NEVER was!_

_If I should suddenly develop feelings for Ginevra Molly Weasley, I will be going to St Mungo's for a flushing. If that happens, I will be adding more charges against the Weasley family. I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, but you are a poor head of family when you allow your wife to run roughshod over you and think it is alright to attempt of line-theft against an ancient house without your knowledge._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House Potter_

The reactions were mixed.

Remus groaned. That letter had Lily's anger all over it. He had tried to get to Harry after the three days were up with no contact, but was stopped either by Molly or Dumbledore.

Alastor Moody grumbled at how the note appeared, but not the contents. He knew the Order was taking a huge risk using Sirius' old townhouse, now that the man was dead. He also hadn't liked how his old friend was handling the war and the boy.

Albus Dumbledore didn't know where he had gone wrong. Harry was no longer under his control. How had Harry known about the contract between Miss Weasley and him was a mystery. Albus had blocked all of Harry's mail except what he allowed the lad.

As he sat and pondered this new development, Molly Weasley was screeching at him, as others from the Order sat and listened. Many of the Order that followed some of the old ways were appalled. Line theft was a serious offense.

Arthur Weasley was equally appalled. He knew that Molly had her heart set on having Harry as a permanent member of their family, but this was unconscionable.

"MOLLY! ENOUGH!" he shouted at her, as he fired a silencing spell at her. Turning to the headmaster, he shook his head. "Please tell me that you didn't forge a marriage contract between Harry and our Ginny? And how did you get around the family magic? The Potters are an old and once powerful family, and their bylaws would've protected their heirs against such line-theft."

Albus looked up and stroked his beard as he looked over at the silently shouting Molly, then at her husband. Now that was a good question. He used Alchemy, of course. How was he to know that Harry had to approved the contract once he was of age? How did the lad find out about it in the first place?

Arthur Weasley was appalled. Harry was right; it was time to step up and be a wizard. "You will pack our things. We are returning to the Burrow, tonight!" He may be a poor head of house, but even he could see that they had worn out their welcome.

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed. He was certain he could talk the boy around to forgiving everyone. It was only a mis-step in his plans. He was certain the boy didn't mean it.

Fletcher paled. He knew that Sirius didn't care if he nicked a bit here or there from the place, but now. . .

In the corner unseen stood two house elves. The one was recording the reactions of the meeting. The other was watching the dirty thief. He had orders to get back all the items taken by any means, except for killing the thieves. This was something he was looking forward to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry no Ron or Hermione is this chapter. Don't worry, they will be heard from soon.

The ferry route from Ireland to England is as accurate as the internet can give me.

As some of you know, I had plans on doing NaNoWr but real life took a major hit so I had to drop out. The stress was too much and I developed writer's block. Such is life.

I was asked how many chapters is left. Well, by my estimation 4 or 5 chapters left.

Until next time. – GF


	12. Chapter 12

Ash

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Special thanks to Miriam1 for her special beta'ing skills.

Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 12

Hermione Granger was on a mission, as she walked the moving aisle of the Hogwarts express. She was going to give a certain green-eyed dark-haired teen a piece of her mind for worrying her so much.

So far, she hadn't found him. Ron, the prat, decided to remain with his two new best friends hiding under Lavender Brown's sweater. Seems the vivacious Gryffindor accosted Ron at the train station.

"If you are looking for Harry Potter," came an airy voice behind her. "He isn't on the train. I doubt we will see him until tonight at the feast or in the morning."

Hermione turned. "What do you mean, Luna?"

Luna shrugged. "Whatever the Bumblebee has planned has been destroyed by an ash tree." She smiled and returned to her cabin.

Hermione frowned as she followed the girl inside the cabin. Luna could be hard to understand at times, but she was loyal to Harry.

Just wait until she saw him!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny Weasley was also searching the train for the same elusive teen.

She was searching because of the notice her parents had received from Gringotts about an illegal marriage contract. How could he! They were destined to be married. Didn't he realize that? Why fight it?

She was searching alone, because Ron was busy exchanging spit with that hussy, Lavender.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three cloaked figures stepped quietly into the Forbidden Forest behind Hogwarts. No one noticed their passage across the school's lawn. All of the staff were busy preparing for the students' arrival that evening.

The only being that noticed fired a warning shot at them with an arrow.

"Halt, humans! This is our Forest; humans are not welcomed!" A centaur stepped out of the shadows with a crossbow ready and armed.

"Peace unto you child of Centaurus," Glenndaugion said, as he removed his hood, showing off his blond hair and very pronounced ears. "We are not humans. We did not mean to trespass. We are looking for the clearing that those in the castle once used for their Solstice rituals."

The centaurs relaxed and lowered their bows. "High Ones. Long have you abandoned these shores, seeking the new lands to the west. We welcome you back but fear you might have arrived too late. The evil ones have a stronghold here. What do you plan to do?"

"What is necessary," Harry said, taking he pushed his hood back.

"Harry Potter, Mars was hidden for the past few nights," came Firenze's voice. The pale palomino centaur stepped out of the night shadows.

Harry smiled as he offered a hand of welcome. "Well met, Firenze. I'm sorry that the stars are hidden from sight. Magic decided to right an ancient wrong this past summer. In doing so, magic grieves for its children that are being foolish in her eyes."

"Well said," the tall centaur commented. "Unfortunately, the ritual clearing has been taken over by the eight-legged ones."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aragog was old. He knew his time in his nest would soon be over, and with it, the deal to his friend Hagrid the half-giant. His family would soon be taking over the forest.

As the aged spider dozed in the entrance of a rock formation, he didn't feel the ward stones coming to life. Aragog had been smart when he chose this spot in the forest for his home. Beneath him was a large ley-line that fed the castle nearby. It kept the nest and webs strong.

As his nest and family grew, the more they drew from the ley-line, choking the magic that was to help keep the castle's defenses alive and working. The foolish half-giant hadn't realized what he had done in bringing the _acromantula_ to Hogwarts.

Harry stood in the shadows beyond the webbing. It saddened him that he had to destroy one of his friend's beloved pets, but the _acromantula_ had no business being in this forest. His hands started to glow as he called forth the ward stones that once protected the forest.

Tonight, the ley-line was about to be the nest's doom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's done. The ward stones that protect this clearing are up and working," Harry told Glenn and the herd of centaurs that accompanied them.

Glenndaugion nodded. He passed around several silver-tipped arrows to the centaur archers.

"The ward will let in the arrows and won't allow the spiders to leave. Burn everything to the ground. Let's purify the clearing once and for all," Harry commanded. "Glenndaugion, at your pleasure."

The tall elf held a burning torch out so that the centaurs dipped their elvish crafted arrows into it.

Once every arrow was lit, the centaurs ringed the clearing. Some of the younger ones stamped their feet in nervous energy. They had never been this close to the nest. To do so was to invite a horrible death.

Harry raised his arm, waiting to see that everyone was in place. Once he was assured, he swiftly slashed downward. "Fire."

The heavens erupted in light as the flaming arrows soared through the night sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aragog woke from his dozing to screams of his children as they died in their webs. Fire. Fire was everywhere. Webs burned, his children died as arrows upon arrows soared through the night sky.

Suddenly his connection to the ley-line was cut off.

His world was coming undone.

Pain filled him as he screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stood beside Magorian as the fires burned the clearing to the ground. Nothing of the _acromantulas_ would be surviving the night, Harry had made sure of it.

"Any spiders escaped?" Harry asked the elder centaur.

"None that we could find, Maethorion."

"We will gift the herd several elvish arrows for your use against any that has escaped, if you find any," Glenndaugion offered, turning to his charge. "Maethorion, you do need to sleep soon. Tomorrow will be challenging enough as it is."

"What about the half-giant?" asked one of the centaurs.

"I would ask that you don't kill him," Harry told them. "However, he must know that you won't tolerate him bringing more dangerous beasts into your forest."

The centaurs agreed as they faded into the shadows.

The trio turned their attention back to the now destroyed clearing. It would take time to cleanse the site of its taint.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning fog slowly burned off as Hagrid left his hut. He had been worried about Aragog. He knew his old friend was dying, and had brewed a restorative to help the aged _acromantula_.

He walked to the clearing; as he drew closer, the smell of smoke filled the forest, growing stronger the closer he walked to the nest.

The moment he cleared the path, he dropped the cauldron he had been carrying.

"Cor! W'at in Merlin's name?"

"Hagrid, the half-giant," a centaur said as he stepped into the sunlight. "You are no longer welcomed here. Leave. We are taking back what was once ours. Go tell your master that the forest is being cleansed from the blight that was caused by your foolishness. The forest is forbidden to you, and we will not tolerate your trespassing any longer." The centaur turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Hagrid stood still, surveying the destruction, looking for his old friend. Suddenly an arrow shot past him, clipping his beard.

"Leave!" came a centaur's command.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus was finishing up breakfast in the Great Hall, sadly musing on where he went wrong. He was very disturbed that Harry Potter hadn't been on the Express last night.

Suddenly, Hagrid pushed through the Great Doors in a panic. " 'Eadmaster! Summat terrible 'appened! Someone attacked Aragog 'nd his family! Every one of them killed! It's terrible, is w'at it is! Who would've done such a thing?" The large man started to cry in his handkerchief.

Albus paled. Death Eaters? No, the wards were quiet. The centaurs? No, they didn't have the knowledge or magic.

"I can answer that," came a voice behind the blubbering man.

Harry stepped past Hagrid. He was wearing a black poet-shirt with black jeans and knee-high black boots. A black cloak hung off his shoulders, held on by silver clasps.

The students gasped as they recognized their lost golden boy. The students at the Gryffindor table murmured among themselves as Harry ignored them.

One bushy-haired sixth year looked as she was figuring out a puzzle.

Harry ignored the chaos around him as he stepped closer to the head table. "The clearing that the _acromantula_ had been desecrating for decades once was a holy site used by the founders and later wizards for the solstice rituals to keep the forest clean and prosperous. The _acromantula _were destroying and tainting the magic, clogging the magical line that was feeding the castle much needed magic to support the defense wards," he told everyone, glaring at the headmaster.

"You may want to blame Hagrid for introducing the colony, but it is the headmaster's duty to protect the school's students. _Acromantula_ by their very nature are a Class-XXXXX of non-tradeable creature and aren't found naturally here in the UK. By having such monsters so close to the school should've seen Hagrid executed for endangering student lives. Isn't that right? Chief Warlock?"

The students that took Creatures classes nodded as they turned to the headmaster.

Albus closed his eyes. He never wanted it to go that far. He wanted the spiders there as a defense against Tom.

"Since the headmaster was incapable of upholding the safety of this school, I took care of it."

"But, ye didn't 'ave to kill 'em," Hagrid complained. "I 'ad an agreement with Aragog!"

"Which would only last until he died. You fool!" Harry hated chastising his first friend, but it had to be done. Hagrid's love for dangerous 'beasties' was alright, if you were a half-giant, but this was a school full of human children, for Merlin's sake! "Aragog's children and grandchildren would not uphold it. How long before they came out of the forest and attacked the castle?"

Hagrid blustered in denial but said nothing.

"Thought so," Harry told him. He turned and walked back down the aisle. "I will meet with you, headmaster, when breakfast is over."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus waited in his office along with his four heads of houses. It had taken some time to calm Hagrid down. The poor man was distraught of the death of his friend and pet, but Harry had been right. A class-XXXXX creature had no business near a school full of students. To be called on it was galling.

Over the years, the four heads have argued with Albus about how many creatures had Hagrid had introduced into the forest. Of course, their argument had fallen on deaf ears. The headmaster refused to take action.

It was during that argument that Harry walked back into. He was not dressed in the standard Hogwart's robes. He was dressed in robe of forest green of the finest elvish silk. His only messy black hair had been lengthened and then braided. His elven ears had been carefully hidden.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva McGonagall started the meeting. "You are late."

"I did say I would be," came his answer. "Did you find my broom?"

She nodded. "It's waiting for you in my office. I did go over it. It is a bit scratched, but otherwise undamaged. However, I am afraid, I dinna get your ban lifted."

"It's fine, Professor, I won't be playing anyways."

"Potter!" came Snape's voice. "How like your fath. . ."

Suddenly, Harry's hand shot out and like the movies, his hand folded as if he was holding a cup. Snape's voice stopped as he grabbed at his throat as if he was choking. His eyes glared at the teen in hatred as he felt to his knees.

The other professors jumped back as Albus shot to his feet. "Harry!"

"I told you in my letter, Dumbledore, my patience is at an end. I informed you to keep your dog on a tight leash. I will no longer tolerate his belittling a national hero who happens to be my father. I don't care what grudge he had with him. My father has been dead for fifteen years! That is a long time to bear a grudge for a dead man. It ends tonight."

"Mr. Potter!" came Professor McGonagall voice, as they witness the potions master turning purple, then blue from a lack of air. "Release him."

"As you wish, Professor. I doubt he will thank you."

Harry dropped his hand and stepped away. "Know this, headmaster. Every time he insults me or my dead father, I will take steps. I do not care if he survives or not."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape felt fear. More fear than he had for the Dark Lord. If Potter could command wandless magic at this degree. . .

He stood, rubbing his neck. He could actually feel fingers encircling his throat as it was squeezed closed.

"I… I…" he coughed as he struggled to speak. "I... want him expelled..."

"Now Severus!" Albus chided.

Harry sighed, raising his hand again causing both wizards to flinch. "I see, you have no intention to listen to my warnings, headmaster."

"Now, Harry, my boy. You need to forgive and have patience. . . "

"Forgive? Have patience? Where have you been the last six years? I have been patient. I have allowed that man to verbally abuse me for six years and to mind rape me all last year. No, headmaster, my patience is over. I will not forgive either of you for what you have both put me through since the death of my parents. It ends now!"

Harry turned and started to walk out as Albus tried to call him back.

The headmaster never got the answers he wanted or needed that morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well, this year is almost at an end. It has been a very rough and stressful one for me.

Well, I had hoped about 20 chapters. I am up to 15 and there may be a chapter 16. We'll see.

Until next time. – GF


	13. Chapter 13

Ash Tree

A/N: I am no Frau. She was the language person. So please forgive my poor attempt at an Irish brogue. Special thanks to Miriam1 for her editing skills. Sorry this is late. We were hit with a ice/snow storm over the weekend and it wasn't safe to drive.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 13

Harry entered the Great Hall as breakfast was finishing, still fuming from the meeting that morning in the Headmaster's office.

Of course, he was accosted by both Hermione and Ginny the moment they spotted him. Ron, however, was sitting down the table with Lavender draped over his one shoulder as he was busy shoveling food into his mouth.

"Where were you, Harry!?" Hermione demanded of him as he sat down beside her. "You weren't in the dorm last night! Don't you know I was very worried about you!?"

"Harry! How could you shame my parents like that!?" Ginny demanded. "Mum has been working on our wedding for over a year now! We are going to get married right after I leave Hogwarts! Dumbledore and Mum promised!"

Harry sighed and was very thankful that he had already eaten before entering the Great Hall. He was only there to receive his timetable for classes and that was it.

"First, Hermione, I was taking care of matters that are not your concern. I had already sent a letter explaining I would be late to Professor McGonagall two days ago." Harry attempted to explain to the lesser of the demands. "I'm sorry, I forgot, in all the excitement, to mention I won't be sleeping in the dorm this year. I will no longer share my life with people who have no concept of privacy."

Along the Gryffindor table were protests and denials.

Ignoring the others, Harry gave a very pointed glare at his very over-inquisitive classmate. He wasn't sure he could remain friends with her. Hermione was "too logical" for the wild magic to work, plus she was becoming more and more hide-bound. She just was too book-bound to use her creativity. He did love her like a sister and really hoped and wanted to keep their friendship.

He gave a mental sigh as he glanced over to Ginny. Now for the more explosive demands.

"And…" He turned to the pert little redhead. "…you can blame your parents and the headmaster for that embarrassment, Miss Weasley!

"Albus Dumbledore had no right, legally or magically, to create that marriage contract with your mother, who also had no legal right to agree to it. Dumbledore is not, never has been, my true magical guardian! No matter what the he or the Wizengamot voted. Potter Family Magicke doesn't recognized him. Even if he did use my blood to create that document, he had no right. Family Magicke didn't allow it."

He glared down at the fuming redhead, as he continued. "I also must point out! He may have had my blood; it was never freely given. Meaning, I never consented to him taking it, no matter how old or young I was at the time!"

He scowled at the pair as his voice carried in the now silent Hall. "Also! That contract, by Potter Family Magicke, needed to be sealed and approved by the Head of the Potter family, which it was not!

"And we both know that my father and my grandfather are both dead, and I was underage and uneligible to claim Headship at that time. Once I come of age and according to Potter Family Magicke, I have to ratify that contract, which I refused! I personally tore up the contract in front of my Potter Account Manager, when he presented it to me and urged me to declare Line Theft!" Harry explain as if he was talking to a slow-witted child as he tried to contain his anger at the situation before continuing,

"Even if Dumbledore _had_ been my magical-sworn regent, he still did not have the power or the right to create it. Therefore…" he stopped and took a deep breath as he repeated so to get the point across, "… your mother, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore committed line-theft and are in danger of losing their magic. I have the right to bring the matter in front of the Wizengamot. Not only would your family be shamed, your parents, especially you mother, would face prison time."

"But Harry . . .?" Hermione started to ask, as Ginny turned very pale, glancing around for her brother to help her, who was still busy eating.

Ginny burst into tears as she realized her dreams of being Lady Potter were dissolving before her eyes. Many of the pure-bloods near them nodded in agreement.

Ron, alone, finally came over to place a hand on her shoulder with a chicken leg in the other. His face red with anger, just as he was ready to shout at Harry, he was stopped from saying something when . . .

"He's right, you know," came another voice. "I'm surprised that the headmaster and Mrs. Weasley still have their magic over this. Line-theft is a very serious matter. The Weasleys could find themselves involved in another blood-feud if they are not careful."

Harry gave a nod and a gesture to join him to Neville, who came up behind them as he ignored the two siblings. "I have always wondered that, myself."

"I don't understand," Hermione looked between the two confused and a bit worried as Ron glared at his supposedly 'best friend.'

Neville settled across from Hermione and took up the conversation. "The headmaster was granted guardianship over Harry after sealing his parents' will. So, it was unclear, according to my Gran, who was Harry's true magical guardian. My mother, according to my Gran, swore to be Harry's godmother. No one ever said who was Harry's godfather…"

"Which was Sirius Black, before he died. Thankfully, I was able to prove I am emancipated by British and pure-blood laws," Harry interjected.

"That explains much," Neville gave Harry a nod. "The godfather ritual is one of the most sacred rituals still practiced today. Both my magical godparents were killed in the last war so I have no one, since my parents are as good as dead."

"But…" Hermione looked at the two still confused.

Ginny was crying into Ron's shoulder as her brother was turning redder and redder with anger. The half-eaten chicken leg lay forgotten on the floor.

"The headmaster took it upon himself to be my magical guardian, and denied my magical-sworn godfather his right and duty. I'm also surprised Sirius still had his magic to the very end. It does explain his insanity."

"That's...that goes against the Ancient Laws of Magicke!" Neville exclaimed with a look of abject horror. Gasps of horror echoed around them.

Harry nodded, with a look of contempt as the two pathetic red heads. "I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The small clearing, where once a large web nest of over-sized spiders once lived, was now completely cleared and was slowly recovering. In a small corner in that clearing, well tucked into the shade and shadows, was a well-worn wizard tent. No _oakshee_ stood guard over it this time.

As the morning dew was slowly being burned off by what morning sun could peek through the foliage, sounds of metal against metal rang out.

A teenager was being tortured under the disguise of sword training by his true magical guardian/guardsman Glenndaugion. Small voices shouted encouragement and good-hearted insults at the pair.

Landing hard, Maethorion gave a grunt in pain as a little chuckle echoed across clearing.

"You are improving, Maethorion," Glenndaugion commented as he offered a hand up. "Very well done!"

"But I still can't beat you!"

A bell-like laughter filled the clearing. "It will be centuries before you can best father's general of the guards, _melda heru*_," came the amused voice of Lithôniel.

Taking the offered hand of his mentor and guardian, Maethorion heaved himself up onto his feet. "I think you're right, _melda heri_. I can sure try, you know." He walked over to his betrothed, giving her a huge hug, causing the clearing to echo her squeal of delight.

There was a rustle of leaves causing the trio to turn to the new presence.

A small blonde, wearing Ravenclaw robes, walked into the clearing. In her hair was Princess Jessica, while on her shoulder was Lady Margaret. Both fairies seem to be enjoying visiting with their new human friend.

Harry groaned softly. He should've known.

"Ah, there you are," she stated as Jessica flew up into the air, while the older fairy remained seated.

"Hello, Luna. I see you made a new friend."

"Hello, Harry, or should I say: Lord Maethorion? And yes. I found her as I was going to feed the Thestrals. It's sad that trooping fairies no longer grace Hogwarts..." Luna paused then started to clap with glee. "Ohhhhh…You have found your life-mate. She'll be good for you!"

"Maethorion?" Lithôniel asked as she stepped to stand beside him.

Harry put his arm around her as he introduced his ethereal friend. "_Melda heri, _this is Luna Lovegood. Remember I told you about her?"

"Ah yes, the young seer. Yes, I can see it in her eyes. Welcome Lady Luna. I am Princess Lithôniel, daughter of King Arahil of the Elfhame Sun Valley, Underhill. This is Glenndaugion, retired general of my father's warriors, also mine and Maethorion's magical sworn guardian. Delighted am I to finally meet one of my beloved's friends."

Luna gave a deep curtsy as Jessica flew back into the girl's hair. "Well, met, Your Highness. I'm Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora, heir to the Lovegood family. I inherited my seeing abilities from my mother's side of the family. I just knew that Harry would one day break from the old bumblebee and seek you out."

Harry and Glenndaugion glanced at each other, as Lithôniel invited the ethereal Ravenclaw into their tent for a spot of tea. Both had been concerned for the princess with only Jessica and her chaperon for companions.

"Luna will be good for her. I was a bit worried if Lithôniel would make friends here. Wizards can be very fastidious about who they associate with," Harry commented as he waved his hand to repair the damage to the clearing caused by their sparring and to clean himself up before following his betroth into the tent.

Glenndaugion gave a snort at the understatement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Night had fallen, and inside, six small figures moved in the shadows of the sleeping castle. Reaching the entrance to the headmaster's office, Mickey and his three of his friends split with Gen. Bulstrode and Barney. The younger leprechaun had befriended the retired fairy general at Mickey's wedding.

The general had been bemoaning that there would be no more war as he sulked in the corner out of the way. Suddenly, Barney found himself volunteered to help Gen. Bulstrode write his memoirs, "_How I saved the World and Other Fairy Stories._"

In fact, Mickey and company found the dignified trooping fairy quite entertaining, much to Jessica's amusement, since he was her uncle on her mother's side.

Micky, Sean, and Jericho silently made their way up the hidden stairs to the headmaster's office while Bulstrode and Barney made their way to Wardstone hidden under the office.

Their missions were simple: Find out just how badly magic had been corrupted and fading.

Micky and his friends quietly entered the headmaster's office and gasped at how cluttered it was.

"'ow 're we ta find anything 'ere?" asked Jericho.

"Hush or 'em paintings will hear us."

Suddenly, a beautiful warble filled the office, causing the trio to look up at the magnificent sight of a phoenix.

"Well, I'll be..." Sean whistled as Mickey pushed his cap off his forehead.

"Hello, Fawkes, Harry said we would find you here," Micky greeted with a sweeping bow. "Mind if me and my mates come 'n take the weight off? We would like ta ask ya a few questions. Harry said ya wouldn't mind a bit."

The fiery bird warbled again, making room on his perch. Surprisingly, the paintings of the former headmasters and mistresses never noticed the trio, as they sat with the lonely bird and chewed the fat, as it were, getting sloshed as they gossiped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gen. Bulstrode and Barney found the stone and they were shocked at how badly the magic arching off it.

"Someone has badly messed up the runes on this thing," the aged general commented with disgust. "I'm no expert, lad, but this is very bad."

"Can we fix it?" asked the young leprechaun.

"It'll take a miracle, lad. A miracle."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sat in front of his tent, waiting for the fairies and leprechauns to return from their mission. His time among the elves as well as his bond with Lithôniel had caused his need for sleep to become less and less.

"Are they back yet?" came the soft bell-like tones of his beloved from inside.

"Not yet, and it's too soon to worry."

She came to sit beside him and placed a hand of comfort on his knee. "Do not worry, _melda heru._ They can take care of themselves."

Harry chuckled. "They're leprechauns, _melda heri_. Mischief and trouble are their nature. I'm more worried about the castle still standing in the morning."

His heart lifted at the sound of her laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry about the typos in the last chapter. I'll fix them soonish.

For the comments that the last chapter seemed rushed, well, I don't have Frau any more. She was the one that filled in details as needed. I keep urging Miriam to do it and she does from time to time or I would completely be lost.

(You're very welcome, my friend. – Miriam)

Anyways, thanks for the comments. Until next time. – GF and Miriam1

**melda heru/melda heri** – beloved lord/lady


	14. Chapter 14

Ash Tree

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 14

Harry, for want of a better word, was extremely bored at Hogwarts. Because of his time Underhill, his classes were now too easy for him. Now being part elf, he no longer needed a wand. If he wanted something, he could magic it up with just a thought.

The hardest part for Harry was keeping his ears under wraps. It would not do for anyone to report back to the Dark Tosser that he was doing wandless magic and now came into a creature inheritance. Or even worse – Dumbledore finding out!

Harry figured once it did, the old crackpot would label him, Harry – a Dark Creature or Potter – the new Dark Lord.

As King Boric would say, "How droll."

In his studies Underhill, he learnt that there were no such things as dark and light magic, as magic was neutral. It was all about Intent, that was why there were Sidhe and Unsidhe – Light and Dark Elves. Intent was everything.

Then there was the fact that he needed to keep Lithôniel and Glenndaugion a secret, as well. If the Ministry found out that High Elves had returned, he wasn't too certain what they would do. He did know that the Unspeakables would be popping out of the woodwork, wanting to examine/experiment on them.

That still didn't solve his problem. What to do? Just was he to do!?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting in Snape's DADA class became a lesson of patience. To think that Dumbledore found someone to take over potions and put Snape in Harry's favorite class. It was worse than when Umbridge was here.

The snarky professor egged him on with sly innuendos and outright slurs. Harry, however, would have none of it.

The one and only time Snape loudly insulted Harry's parents in class, the professor found himself unable to breathe. As he passed out, Harry loosened his grip. Walking over to check on the half-conscious professor, he bent and whispered, "I warned you. Next time will be the last time. And no one can prove it was me."

With bits of wandless magic that no one in class could prove, spells would misfire, as desks and chairs seemed to have minds of their own.

After a week of preforming petty pranks on Snape - and by extension, Malfoy - during the DADA class, Harry decided enough was enough, left and did not return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Malfoy did not know what to make of this new Potter. The Scar-head just didn't want to play his little power games any more.

Nothing he said or did was making any difference. The only positive thing was the so called 'Golden Trio' seemed to have had a splitting of the ways.

Even though he couldn't get a rise out of the Scar-head, Malfoy was certain that Potter was the one behind all of the pranks in their classes, but he just couldn't prove it.

When did that ever stop him? He knew that his godfather would always back him up. Hmmm. . . He needed to pick his moment to complain.

Draco's thoughts turned to the Weasel, who was spending too much time with that tart, Brown. Disgusting. Shameful!

However, without the Weasel or Scar-head, the Know-It-All was left floundering as she was left alone by her former protectors. Draco needed to give it more thought before he went after her.

The Weaselette was showing her immaturity by shrieking her displeasure that Scar-head wasn't fawning all over her.

Maybe Draco should just sit back and do nothing. No, where was the fun with that?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dobby was in heaven. His Master Harry was back, and he was with the High Ones, true High Ones. There was much work to do.

First, he was able to save Winky. She was now looking better and staying in the tent with the High Ones and the fairies. She made sure the tent was well-kept, and served good food to everyone.

Next, Master Harry asked him to keep an eye on the Old Whiskers and nasty potions master and report anything they plan to do.

Kreacher was given the task to find all the stolen items that the sneak thief stole from Master Harry, sir.

The High Ones thanked him and Winky for their services. This was high praise for those such as him and Winky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione frowned. There was something wrong with her friend Harry. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He seems to be very distracted. So, she decided to follow him.

Classes were over for the day. Harry didn't seem to want to hang out in the Common Room, and he wasn't in the Library.

Why was he heading into the forest? Everyone knew it was forbidden, after all. So why was he going into the forest this time of the evening?

Suddenly, she lost him. Where did he go? She could smell the lingering smoke and burnt flesh. So this was where the _acromantula_ nest used to be.

"Why are you here, human? Leave!" came the voice behind her.

Turning she found herself staring at the tip of an arrow. "Hmm... I am looking for my friend."

"Leave. You are not welcomed here," ordered the centaur.

"That's alright, Bane," came Harry's voice. "I will take care of this."

"As you wish, Maethorion." The centaur un-nocked his bow and faded back into the shadows.

Hermione frowned. "Harry! Why are you going into the Forbidden Forest? Why did the centaur call you Maythornen? What is going on!?"

"Maethorion," Harry corrected, as he led her away from the clearing and his tent and back out of the Forest towards the castle. "I was given that name this summer. I kinda like it. At least, I can step away from the Boy Who Lived nonsense for a time."

She started to round on him for always disappearing when he held up his hand. "I'll tell you anything you want, as long as you don't tell anyone else, especially Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore," she corrected crossly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to know or not? One thing I learned over the summer: Friends do not correct friends by _demanding_ a change in behavior. So, are you my friend or not?"

Hermione huffed and stamped her foot on the mossy ground, ready to give an angry retort, only to stop herself at the stern look his was giving her.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her father. He always gave her that type of look when he was correcting her behavior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore pondered his options, as he sat behind his ornate desk, running a lemon drop around his tongue and across the back of his teeth.

So far this term, Harry had rejected all his attempts to rein him in. Could not the boy see that he, Albus, only had the best intentions? Harry needed to be brought to heel and accept his destiny.

He just needed Harry to accept that Miss Weasley was the prefect wife.

"Everyone could see that the girl would be the prefect wife for him," he mused aloud. "It's for the greater good, after all. Besides, Arthur and Molly are very Light, and perfect for my plans."

He shook his head as he stroked his beard. "By Merlin! To threaten me with Line Theft . . . Ridiculous! Nonsense! I cannot allow Harry to go Dark!"

To be brought up by the short hairs by destroying that marriage contract and threatened to be brought up before the Wizengomot was over the top. Albus didn't need to have his reputation called into question, yet again.

Unnoticed, sitting on Fawkes' perch, were three pairs of sharp, mischievous ears listening to his asinine plans.

Albus did not pay much attention when Fawkes with his new friends flaming out a few minutes later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, as dinner was being served, Professor McGonagall tapped on her water glass, causing the noise to die down.

Albus stood as he casted a sonorous on himself. "I have decided that we should liven things up a bit. Since the Yule Ball was such a hit a couple of years ago, I am happy to announce a Halloween Masquerade Ball for those fourth year and up. I am certain it will be as big hit as the Yule Ball."

A scraping sound as a student pushed back his chair silenced the growing noise of excitement. Albus looked over at the Gryffindor tables as Harry Potter stood.

"With all due respect, Headmaster," Harry's voice carried throughout the Great Hall. "I must decline to attend this Ball."

"I am afraid, Harry, my boy," Albus informed him, with a concerned frown. "You must. This is a mandatory event. I insist that you attend." After all, it is in your honor, the headmaster thought.

"I refuse to attend a frivolous party held on the night that celebrates the death of my parents . . .You know them? James and Lily Potter? They were cruelly murdered by that Dark Tosser Riddle in front of my crib? You expect me to dance the night away, instead of honoring their sacrifice?"

Harry paused as he turned to face the students and sneered. "I have no problem with the Ball, by any means. The ladies are probably already designing their costumes. Just count me out."

Albus frowned as he had no argument that could sway Harry's mind. He thought he had the best plan for getting Harry and Miss Weasley together. Before he could regain control of the situation, he watched as Harry turned to exit the Hall.

"POTTER!" shouted Severus, beside the Headmaster at the head table. "Fifty points for ruining dinner with your dramatics."

Harry turned and snarled. "Professor, would you dance on the anniversary night your mother was killed by a monster, before your innocent eyes?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"No? I thought not. Good evening. I have suddenly lost my appetite."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "The boy is right, you know. He has the right to mourn for his parents." She grimaced – it was something she honestly should have thought of before now, and she couldn't have said why it slipped her attention.

The Headmaster shook his head after the boy had left. Harry hadn't mourned on this night before. So why should this year be any different?

Besides – if Harry didn't go to the Ball, it would interfere with Albus's plans, and he wasn't having it.

"He has to attend the Ball. And that is that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That evening, Harry, Lithôniel, Luna and Glenndaugion were discussing the problem of the ward-stone.

"The Bumble-Bee has a lot to answer for," Luna commented. "To fix the stone, you will need help."

Harry sighed. "_Melda heri_, it would be best to contact your father. He would know best how to proceed. I know I have studied runes, but from what the general and Barney reported, it would probably be over my head."

"Do not sell yourself short,_ melda heru_. You have come a long way in your studies," she replied, squeezing his hand. "But you are right, _Ada_ would know best."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

During the days leading up to the Masquerade Ball, many tried to change Harry's mind about attending. Most of those were girls hoping to dance with the Boy Who Lived.

Harry, however, was having none of that. If he was going to be attending any Ball, it would be with Lithôniel on his arms. They would be dressed in High Court garb from Underhill.

Hermione sighed. After the confrontation in the forest and what Harry had allowed her to know, she realized just how messed up the situation was. She tried to tell Ginny not to pin her hopes on Harry asking her to the Ball. He would not be attending it.

She looked over at Luna and saw the tiny fluttering of fairy wings hiding in her blonde hair. To think that the Wizarding World had drove the solitary fairies out of the Great Britain centuries ago. It was a shame. They were so magical.

Luckily, Professor Snape wasn't paying any attention to the Ravenclaw girl, as the fairy would have been cut up for potion ingredients faster than Ron could say 'Quidditch.'

Hermione was coming to dread Halloween as much as Harry did. It wasn't going to be pretty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lithôniel smiled as she danced in the arms of her beloved savior.

Maethorion had taken to the courtly lessons set by her mother with some reluctance. Now, as long as he had her in his arms, the world seemed to melt away.

Music within the clearing was soft and sweet, as it floated across the clear midnight air. Fairy lights dotted the darkness with soft glittering. They were practicing for the Masquerade Ball the next night.

"So, everything is in place?" Maethorion asked, as he glided his beloved around the clearing.

Lithôniel laughed. "Yes, my love. Magic is quite vexed with the adults in that school. Everything is set."

"So be it," Maethorion intoned. "I can't wait to return to the Valley and see Jack and Kathleen's new daughter."

"I, as well," she agreed, with a wistful sigh. "Last letter Mary said that Kathleen is doing well and the new babe is growing like a wee weed."

"You will hold our child when the right time comes. Never fear, my love," he pulled her closer. "I promise you. You will be holding our child in your arms."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I know this is a gentle cliffy. Do not worry the next chapter is ready and waiting. Someone commented that Hermione was slightly two dimensional. Sorry she isn't very important in this story and as some have noticed I am not a great fan of Ginny or Dumbledore.

Another comment was the fact the ward-stone problem was the same in Demon's Bane. Many writers, after being very prolific, tend to use the same plot device in different stories, just tweaking them a bit. It happens. Sometimes, even writers run out of original ideas.

Again, special thanks to Miriam for her help in smoothing out a couple of areas in this chapter.

Until next time. – GF snd Miriam

**melda heru/melda heri** – beloved lord/lady

**Ada **– Father


	15. Chapter 15

Ash 15

A/N: Sorry this is late. I had to sew 23 cloaks for a Viking Winter Festival. Yes, it is a lot but worth it. I did well at the Festival. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 15

The morning of All Hallow's Eve came in misty and threats of rain across the British Isle as the sun started to clear the tree line. Nothing unusual for that time of year. According to the weather patterns, October could be a bit unpredictable. So, despite the cold misty morning, no one could predict the events that were about to unfold.

That morning, deep in the heart of London's Ministry of Magic, stood, in a stone-walled room, a stone archway with a tattered, black curtain that fluttered against an unseen breeze, known as the Veil of Death.

Ever since the chamber had been invaded last spring by a couple teenagers and several Death Eaters, the Veil had been unsettled. Sirius Black had fallen through after taking a curse spell from his mad cousin – Bellatrix Lestrange.

Since that day last spring, those that watched and nervously studied the Veil got the sense that something or Someone was coming; they just didn't know what it meant.

It was early morning on All Hallows Eve when the Veil erupted with an eerie bright light. A hunter's horn sounded as four unworldly horsemen barreled out of the archway and galloped away.

The grey-robed watcher, known as an Unspeakable, shouted as he jumped out the way. "_Dunlangs_!"

Four black-clad headless horsemen! Messengers and Harbingers of Doom and Prophecy! They hadn't been seen in the Wizarding World since they were driven out just after the reign of Elizabeth the First.

The grey-cloaked wizard ran out after the four horses exited the chamber in a full gallop. He quickly dashed to a stone pillar just outside the Death Chamber and slapped a runic array, channeling a bit of his magic into it.

Alarms sounded throughout the ministry building, causing those that worked in the upper floors scrambling to deal with the danger.

Unspeakables and Aurors shouted out warnings before casting spells, only to have those spells hitting invisible shields as the _Dunlangs_ passed.

The four headless horsemen paused in Ministry Atrium, in their mad gallop. The black headless riders reared their horses, known as_ pookas,_ as they lifted their severed heads.

They each gave a nod as three peeled off and disappeared from sight. The fourth wheeled his _pooka_ and took off towards the Wizengamot chamber where the minister and several members where hiding.

He was blocked from entering by a group of Aurors in front of the massive doors.

One brave Auror shouted a warning: "HALT! You shall Not Pass by the Order of the Minster of Magic!"

The _pooka_ reared and pawed the air in front of him and his rider,

neighing loudly as smoke and flames erupted out of his nose.

Suddenly, an Unspeakable appeared with his hands raised, blocking the Aurors from casting spells at the rider, showing he was wandless.

"Peace, Magic's Messenger! I will hear what you have to say," came the loud but distinguishable voice of the Unspeakable.

The _Dunlang _held up his severed head and spoke with a heavy Irish accent, "What I have to say is for those inside. Allow me to enter."

The Unspeakable turned to the Aurors and ordered, "Open the doors."

"But. . . "

The _Dunlang_ turned his _pooka_ around in the wide hallway and urged his mount to gallop away from the doors, only to turn back around and gallop as full speed at the doors and Aurors.

The Unspeakable turned and blasted the Doors open as the Aurors jumped out of the way with one thought on their minds: _'I do not get paid enough for this._ . . '

"What is the meaning of this!?" demanded a wizard in lime green striped robes, and the _pooka_ galloped down the stairs only to rear once more.

The _Dunlang _raised his severed head and spoke: "By Lady Magicke's Decree! Come the first light of the Morrow as the cock crows, those that have not followed the Old Ways and over the age of Maturity will have their magic removed. . ."

A protest rose in the chamber, as the _Dunlang_'s message was delivered.

Cornelius Fudge shouted for the arrest of the headless horseman, only to be stunned by an Unspeakable.

The _Dunlang_ threw a black dagger where the stunned Minister of Magic stood, but the dagger instead embedded in the throne-like chair behind him, as the stunned minister slumped forward.

The _Dunlang_ whirled his prancing mount around and raced back up the stairs. A black portal of inky swirling mist opened in front of it.

A flash of light and the _Dunlang_ was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The second _Dunlang_ galloped out of the mist; its black cloak flapped in the wind stirring the mist. The _pooka_'s unshod hooves thundered against the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards doing early morning shopping hurried out of the way as shop keepers rushed out to see what the noise was.

Goblins poured out their bank as the _Dunlang_ reached the foot of the steps. The_ pooka _reared as the _Dunlang_ held out his severed head above his body as his freed hand threw a dagger with a note attached into the outer door of Gringotts.

"What do you want, Magicke's Messenger?" snarled one of the Goblins.

"I bring a message. Lady Magicke is not pleased. Her gift of magic to the Wizarding World has been overly abused and you wizards are ignoring Her wishes. She has no quarrel with those that still reverence the Old Ways. They and their families will be the only exception to Her Decree. The War of Blood Purity must stop before there is no magic left in these lands. May Lady Magicke and Mother Nature have mercy on your souls."."

"But we revere magic!" called a wizard. "It's the Muggle-born that do not! They are ruining us!"

"Magic is magic, either you have it or you do not," the Dunlang replied to the crowd. "There is no such thing as '_blood status_.' The young and new to magic are not being taught properly. Therefore, Lady Magicke has decided to take back her Gift of Magic for those above the age of Maturity.

"Goblin! See this is hung where all can see."

With that said, the _Dunlang_ reared his _pooka,_ allowing the beast to gallop down the street and disappearing a portal of darkness.

When a goblin removed the dagger, it disappeared into a black mist. He nailed the message back in place, where it was prominently displayed.

Later, many tried to rip down the noted nailed to Gringotts door, only for the goblins guarding the door to bar them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Great Hall had been transformed. The rows of tables and benches had been pushed closer to the walls, allowing for the center of the Hall to be used for dancing.

Transfigured bats flitted around the ceiling and floating candles as Fall-colored leaves fell to the ground, only to disappear. Pumpkins of all sizes, carved and not carved, dotted the corners of the Hall. The enchanted ceiling flashed lightning, sending flicking white light across the heavens.

Everyone was looking for a short messy-haired teen to make his appearance. They could not believe that Harry Potter would miss this ball in his honor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Those looking for Harry would not believe that the tall, dark-haired teen with elven ears, wearing a black feathered opera mask, was the individual they were seeking. His black ethereal robes shimmered, as tiny dark crystals were sewn into the silken threads. Those that tried could not see his eyes, as he only had eyes for the stunning lady in his arms.

Whereas he was as black as the night sky with sparkling stars dotting his robes, she was the sun, the day. She had long red hair in cascading ringlets down her back, and one could the pointed ears peeking out. Her mask complimented the redness of her hair with its red and orange feathers and sun crystals. Her ethereal silken robes were creams and gold. The Great Hall's candles reflected off the bits of gold, giving her a luminescent glow.

Her laughter sounded, to many, as light as water cascading off of stones. It was apparent to all that the couple only had eyes for each other. It was noted that they were the master and belle of the ball.

Many of the boys and a few of the girls tried to cut into the couple's dancing, but were rebuffed. Several of the staff tried to talk to the couple, but they never left the dance floor.

Ginny Weasley kept looking over at the Great Doors, waiting for Harry. She still could not believe that he wouldn't show. No one really believed that he would rather stay away and mourn his parents. They were dead. He never knew them.

She heaved a dramatic sigh as she cast envious glances at the elven pair. She day-dreamed that it was Harry dressed as Godric Gryffindor and she were dancing like that. She looked down at her transfigured costume of Holyhead's captain – Gwynog Jones. Maybe she should've dressed as Highland shepherdess, instead. It would've been more romantic.

Hermione came dressed as Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and on her shoulder sat an unimpressed snowy owl. She had borrowed Hedwig from Harry for the night, and the snowy owl was comfortably perched on her shoulder, looking very regal. Sadly, the smart Gryffindor came to the Ball alone. There was no Victor Krum to bail her out this time.

As the elven pair waltzed by, she smiled. Harry and his betroth made a beautiful couple. It was like a sad romance she liked to read when she was younger and was very thankful that she swore to keep their secrets.

Luna danced by her on the arms of Neville, who was dressed as a lion, while the spacy Ravenclaw was adorned in ethereal silks and fairy wings.

Ron couldn't have cared less. He had Lavender hanging off of him, watching the dancers to by. He was sitting in a corner with an over-loaded plate, stuffing his face as Lavender ran a soft running commentary on the different costumes. Both wondered if Potter was going to not show, as he said.

Albus Dumbledore was also watching the doors for a sign of Harry to arrive. He could not believe that the boy would ignore his orders. Also, that fairy couple dancing … He did not recognize their magical signatures, but wasn't worrisome. Many of his seventh years knew how to muffle theirs.

No. He knew his students, but he didn't know this couple. There was nothing familiar about them. Well, Midnight was coming up. He would get his answers then. He really hated mystery.

Just as the bell tolled midnight, a bolt of lightning and clap of thunder echoed throughout the Great Hall, causing many to scream in terror.

The Great Doors to the Hall banged open, as a big headless figure galloped in.

Students and staff parted off the dance floor drawing their wands in defense against such a terror.

"But. . .but the wards. . .!?" shouted someone.

"Saints preserve us. It's a _Dunlang_!" came an Irish voice among the students.

"What's a _Dunlang_!?" shouted another.

The headless horseman stopped in front of the head table as his mount rear up and let out a loud whinny.

The rider threw a dagger with a piece of parchment tied to it, embedding it into the wooden head table before it, then held up his severed head.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of fools. Lady Magicke is very vexed with you. Instead of doing your duty and teaching the young of your world, you waste it on games and allowing evil to walk these lands. By allowing the Old Ways to not be taught, you are causing the magic to die. . . "

"Now see here. . ." The elderly wizard tried to protest.

The_ pooka_ whinnied, reared, and pawed the air, breathing out smoke and flame silencing his protest.

"You and those that do not follow the Old Ways will see the end of your magic with the cock crows on the morrow. It is the punishment of Lady Magicke for ignoring Her wishes."

With that, the _Dunlang_ wheeled his _pooka_ around to exit, his message delivered.

One ghost stood by the doors, holding his almost severed head with one hand. The _Dunlang_ drew his sword as he galloped towards him and with a swift slash, the ghostly head was parted from its ghostly body.

A dark whirling portal formed just past the open doors as the _pooka_ leaped into it, ignoring the chaos he left behind. No one noticed that the elven couple was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Do not worry - the fourth Dunlang will be making his appearance in the next chapter. Things are heating up and the chapter is already written and needs Miriam1's TLC.

Thank you for all the reviews. Until next time. – GF and Miriam1


	16. Chapter 16

Ash

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are always welcomed. Flames are not. The author note is at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 16

In a glen deep in the Forbidden Forest, as a distant church tower was sounding the midnight hour, a hunter's horn sounded. In a moment, another horn faintly answered, echoing through the mist.

The baying of hunting hounds broke through the cold night air as the thunder of horses galloped down the forest path.

Suddenly, the glen was filled with several riders with white hounds with red ears, the _Cŵn Annwn_*. The Headless Hunt with their pack of Hounds had come to Hogwarts.

The headless riders milled around, wondering who had summoned them.

A larger mount walked into a path of moonlight. The rider, clad in black, scowled as his mount pawed the ground as steam erupted from its muzzle.

"_Dunlang_! Why have you summoned us? You are far from your normal hunting grounds!"

The _Dunlang_ held up its decapitated head and spoke: "Lady Magicke has called you for a special hunt. She has a prey that has escaped Her Justice for far too long. The one called himself a 'dark lord' has become an abomination to Magic and to Nature. We are to deliver him to Her Judgment. What say ye?"

The sound that erupted from that glen sent all those in the forest to ground, hiding in fear. Even the centaurs stayed close to their village and fire rings that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In another clearing, the _Dunlang_ that had visited the castle was speaking to the elven couple.

"So, it has become this, then?" the tall, dark-haired elf asked, removing his mask as the sounds of the Wild Hunt reverberated through the trees.

"Yes, Maethorion. It has. Before dawn breaks on the morrow, your dark lord problem will be no more. The broken prophesy will be fulfilled this night. The one who broke it will lose his magic at morning's light."

"Lord _Dunlang_?" Lithôniel asked, as she was joined by Luna and Hermione, as well as the fairies riding on their shoulders. "Would you like to join us in paying respect to Maethorion's parents? The midnight hour is upon us."

"It would be my pleasure." The _Dunlang_ gave a slight bow as his _pooka_ pawed the ground as it bobbed its head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In a decrepit old manor house's ballroom, a very unusual court was being held. Shadows danced on the floors and walls from many multi-candled candelabras and sconces.

A bald, nose-less being was sitting on a gaudy make-shift throne in a ruined ballroom. To call him a man or even human would be a misnomer and would be an insult to humans. Kneeling in front of him were his masked and robed followers.

It was the anniversary of the night of his downfall to a toddler still in diapers, and he had plans for this night.

The sound of hunting hounds baying in the distance did not register or even hint to what was happening in front of him.

"My faithful Death Eaters. Tonight, we will let the world know that I have returned! Tonight, we will eat death once more!"

Instead of a roaring cheer, a loud Hunter's Horn sounded just outside a pair of dark French Doors. The horn was followed by the now very loud baying of hounds.

"Who dares…!?" Lord Voldemort stood pulling out his wand in anger.

The French doors leading out to what was once a manicured garden burst open as a headless rider galloped in. Once it cleared the doors, several more headless riders as well as a pack of white and red-eared dogs.

"YOU DARE. . .! _Avada Kedavra!_" Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle fired off the first of many Killing Curses.

The Death Eaters started to fire spell after spell at the riders, only for them to bounce off. They didn't fully comprehend that the Killing Curse is wasted on the already dead.

The white hounds milled around the chamber, nipping at everyone's heels, spoiling the Death Eaters' aims, causing several deaths from '_friendly fire_.'

The _Dunlang _pulled out his black whip and started to snap it and its tip wrapped around the Dark Lord's neck. With a mighty pull, the most feared dark lord of this century was dragged off his throne and across the floor. Several followers tried to sever the leather cord to free their choking leader, only to be rebuffed by the surrounding mayhem.

The _pooka_ reared, pawing at the air, driving back many Death Eaters, as the others of the wild hunt also snared their own prey, among them being Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Warden McNair, to name a few.

Severus Snape luckily avoided the whips and hounds by port-keying out of the manor. He wanted no part of the Wild Hunt. The last thing he saw as he ported away was the Dark Lord being dragged out of the broken French doors, shouting and kicking as he was swallowed by the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the light of dawn started to return color into the world, a cock crowed, only to be answered by another.

Wizards and witches woke to an ominous feeling. Almost three-quarters of the UK Wizarding World woke without their magic, just as it had been announced.

Many had scoffed and sneered that the Old Ways were dead, and good riddance. A few, who didn't follow the Old Ways, held a private ritual during the night to celebrate Samhain, hoping it would be enough to stay their sentencing. It worked, slightly. One night of rituals wasn't enough for them to keep their most of their magic, but it was enough to show that they realized that Lady Magicke meant business.

The students woke and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Only Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Madam Pince, and Severus Snape were present.

Professor Sprout stood and walked over to the podium and cleared her throat. "All classes are canceled until further notice. The Messenger last night delivered a chilling decree, and it has come to pass. Today, you all will be sent home to your families. Those who follow the Old Ways may thank the Lady Magicke for Her Mercy. Those who do not, I suggest you search your libraries for instructions on how to commence. Your magic depends on it.

"After breakfast, you may return to your dorms and pack. The Hogwarts Express will be here soon to take you back to London, where you will be met." She turned and walked back to her seat as students sat frozen in their seats.

Hermione looked over at the Weasleys. Ginny told her that she knew that they didn't follow the Old Ways, as her mother was a fanatical follower of the headmaster, who scoffed at them. Ginny mentioned that her older brothers who had left home _did_ follow the Old Ways. Bill had urged her to not forsake it, despite what her mother had said.

Ron sighed, as he looked over his half-eaten plate. He had no love for the Old Ways, as there were too many rituals and practices that interfered with his eating.

No one noticed that Harry hadn't arrived at breakfast. They hadn't him seen since yesterday, or at the Ball, as he was paying homage to his parents on the anniversary of their deaths.

In the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was overseeing several of Hogwarts' staff, including Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Rubeus Hagrid was in serious condition, as he followed the headmaster religiously, and being a half-giant, his human side was struggling to keep his magical side alive. If Madam Pomfrey couldn't find an answer, Hagrid would not live the week out.

She had been at the ball when the _Dunlang_ appeared. Yes, she recognized it for what and who he was. She was a secret practitioner of the Old Ways, as many of her colleagues were. She had to keep it a secret from the headmaster, as the old fool didn't believe and would've fired her.

She sighed as she checked the pulse of Albus Dumbledore. The aged wizard was fighting for his life. Without his magic, his human body was too old to be viable. She fed him many potions and tonics to keep his heart going, but she knew, it was a lost cause.

Minerva was also without her magic. Poppy sighed as she went to get another tonic for the Scottish witch. Minerva was also too old to live without her magic. The transfiguration professor had been a faithful follower of Albus, and now she was paying the price of her blind devotion.

'_What a waste_,' she sighed again. '_Lady Magicke have mercy on their souls_.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape sat in his chambers, nursing a bottle of Ogden's Finest. He thanked his late mother for teaching him the Old Ways. She was very adamant that he knew the rituals and ways.

'_Lady Magicke must be honored, Severus. She gave us magic and She can take it away if we offend Her_,' she would warn him.

'_Oh, how right she was._' He offered a small offering of thanks that he had convinced Albus years ago to allow him to have Halloween off. Of course, it was believed he was mourning the death of his beloved Lily Evans. '_What Albus didn't know saved me_,' he mused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the Death Chambers, as the morning sun was just peeking over the horizon, the four _Dunlangs_ made their way back. Each _Dunlang_ dragged a prisoner, including the one known as Dark Lord Voldemort, behind him. It was unknown what happened to the rest that had been taken.

Several grey-hooded figures were waiting for them.

"Is there any way to lift this curse?" one asked, stepping forward to block the quartet.

The lead _pooka_ reared causing the other three to prance nervously behind it.

"You know what to do, wizard," the leader told them. "Bring back the Old Ways and fulfill your duties to Lady Magicke. Teach those who do not know them. Lady Magicke has not taken all magic from these lands, for now. She could have taken it all. The young will be the making or breaking of you. Heed this warning."

"What about...?"

"Let us pass, wizards," spoke another one. "We have presents to deliver."

The Unspeakables stepped aside. The missing Death Eaters will remain a mystery, after all.

The four headless horsemen spurred their mounts onward, dragging their prizes behind them, disappearing into the Veil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next night, Maethorion and Lithôniel plus a friend emerged from the portal with Glenndaugion coming out behind them. They were met by Seamus, Muldoon, and Mary at the stone circle.

"We aren't too late for the Naming?" Maethorion asked, as he helped

Lithôniel, as Glenndaugion helped the guest, to step out of the circle.

"You have a few more days, yet. So how did it go? And who this?"

"About as expected. This is Luna Lovegood, a friend of ours," came the answer, as Maethorion released the solitary fairies from his bag.

"She was a help. A very friendly girl and so knowledgeable of magical creatures," Lithôniel added. "I quite enjoyed her company. So, I asked if she would like to meet my parents and take her Underhill for a visit."

Maethorion agreed. Luna kept his beloved company while he was in the castle.

The blonde Ravenclaw smiled as she looked around. It was good to have friends. She just wished her daddy was here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Naming Ceremony took place in the stone circle on the Winter Solstice. Small ground flowers peaked through the bits of snow that covered the ground, belying the fact it was only a few days before Christmas.

Fairies, gnomes, will o' the wisps, and other magical creatures encircled the stones. Several human-sized figures rested on the nearby slopes. A warming ward had been woven into the stones to keep everyone attending from freezing in the cold.

Inside the stone circle, the Grand Banshee, who was also human size, held the white bundle in her arms with a smile. Jack and Kathleen stood before the regal fairy as she spoke:

"Children are the Blessing of Mother Nature, and this child is doubled Blessed, as she is also a child of Lady Magicke. She will grow strong, much loved, and Blessed. Who are the parents of this child?"

"We are, Jack and Kathleen Woods," Jack answered, giving his wife a very loving but proud look.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. It came to a natural ending and I just couldn't figure out how to do an epilogue that didn't sound cheesy or over-done. There will be no sequel. Those that asked:

One Dunlang went to the Wizengamot, one went to the goblins, one went to the castle and the other went with Harry and Lithôniel to visit his parents' grave.

Also, Those students under the age of majority, have time as they are under age. And yes, just in the UK was this judgment.

Until next time. – GF and a very special thanks to Miriam for her editing skills.

**Cŵn Annwn** – Welsh spectral hounds of Annwn. They were associated with a form of the Wild Hunt. They are huge white dogs with red ears and glowing red eyes.

**melda heru/melda heri** – beloved lord/lady


End file.
